A fine Line between Genious and Insanity
by Teiko-Renso
Summary: Ähm... räusper ... ne fic die nach band 11 von Bronze spielt... was wäre wenn Koji taten sprechen lässt und dann... hehe... lest selbst... am anfang is es ziemlich tragisch... wird aber immer mehr zut komödie... und... lemon... natürlich... sabberfa


A fine Line between Genius and Insanity!!!  
  
Autor: Kurutta  
  
Disclaimer: Muß ich das wirklich schreiben? Ich will aber nicht sagen daß Koji und Izumi nicht mir gehören... NEIN! Jetzt ist die schrecklich Wahrheit raus... *heul* Aber son bissel gehören sie mir...ein klitzekleines bißchen? Nein?... Na gut... Aber Teiko ist MEIN! Mein allein!!! *diabolisches Gelächter* Der Song ist auch nicht von mit sondern von der Band Incubus. Kennt einer die Band? Brandon ist einfach zu geil! Hab ihn mal getroffen (Zufall ist des Glückes Schmied... Geht das so?) und das einzige was ich sagen kann ist: Woah! *sabber*  
  
Warnung: Im ersten Teil noch nichts außer ein bissel Depri. Später werde ich mein Talent Warnungen zu stapeln wohl noch ausnützen. *evil g*  
  
Erklärung und Entschuldigung: Das ist meine aller aller aller erste Fanfic. Seid also nicht so arg streng mit mir. Eigentlich habe ich einfach mal begonnen zu schreiben. Ohne Storyline im Kopf. Habe gerade die Dreharbeiten zu meinem Film hinter mir und war in soner Art Kreativem Tief wenn man das so sagen kann. (Keine falschen Vorstellungen, hab nur nen Kurz-Kunst-Film fürs Schweizer Fernsehen gemacht, also keine große Sache) Wie immer wenn ich was schreibe gilt: Rechtschreibe Fehler sind bei mir günstig zu erwerben !!!  
  
Feedback bitte an Takuto_Izumi_Kisu@hotmail.com So... jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen und alles andere was man an dieser Stelle sonst noch so hinschreiben sollte...  
  
Teil I Sweet Illisions  
  
To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real. To know that you feel the same as I do is a three-fold, utopian dream.  
  
// Ich kann dich sehen, wie die Seide dich umschlingt. Dich in ein Meer aus Unschuld verschlingt. Ohne jeglichen Beweis dieser Sünde die ich über dich bringe. Ich kann dich sehen wie du deine Flügel zum Schutz um dich hüllst... Strahlend und rein. Ich habe sie gebrochen, jede einzelne Feder herausgerissen. Mich am Blut welches ihnen entrann gelabt. Doch sie haben sich selbst wiedergeboren, wie Phönix aus der Asche emporsteigt, bist auch du gereinigt. Ohne die Spuren dieses schändlichen Mißbrauchs deines Körpers... Deiner Seele... Deine Flügel... Ich kann sie nicht zerschmettern... Ich kann dich sehen, wie sich die Sonne in deinen Ebenholzfarbenen Haaren verfängt. Wie ein Stück Freiheit. Meine Freiheit... Du hältst mich gefangen in deinem Bann. Ich kann ihm nicht entrinnen... Ich kann dich sehen, obwohl ich weis das du nicht hier bist... Izumi... Ich kann dich immer sehen... Immer... In jedem Herzschlag, meiner nichtigen verfluchten Nonexistenz, kann ich die sehen... //  
  
You do something to me that I can't explain. So would I be out of line if I said, I miss you.  
  
// Ich stieß dich weg von mir, doch du warst trotzdem immer da. Hast mir deine Liebe auf gedrängt, mich gepeinigt, gezwungen die Augen zu öffnen. Dabei war meine Mauer so hoch... Doch du... Du hast sie zerbrochen wie einen Laib Brot, hast in meine Seele gesehen, mir gezeigt was ich nicht sehen wollte. Nun da du weg bist... Haben meine Wunden Zeit zu heilen... Ich muß nicht mehr sehen, kann meine Mauer wieder aufbauen, denn ich weis das niemand außer dir sie zerstören kann. Doch nun da du weg bist... Du weg bist... weg bist... Ich will nicht erblinden! Die Qual zu sehen, diese verschlingenden Schmerzen in meiner Seele, vermögen eine süße Pein zu sein, verglichen mit dieser brennenden Aphatie in mir. Wie ein Feuer in mir das jegliche Emotion abtötet... Du hast versprochen mich niemals alleine zu lassen... Niemals... Doch nun da du weg bist... Erlischt alles in mir... Würde ich lügen, wenn ich sagen würde dass ich dich vermisse? Wäre es falsch, Koji? //  
  
I see your picture; I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine. You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away. I know I'll see you again Whether far or soon.  
  
// Ich weis du wirst kommen, kommen um dich zu verabschieden. Um dich deinem Leben im Licht zu widmen. Und ich weis das du es verdienst mehr als alles andere... Du hast alles verdient was dich glücklich macht, mehr als einen dreckigen Bastard wie mich! Doch dieses letzte Mal Izumi, bitte schenke mir dieses eine letzte Mal. Das ich dich sehen kann... Riechen kann... Auch wenn ich dich immer fühle... Schenke mir diese letzte Realität, bevor ich endgültig in Illusionen versinke... Dich nur noch in meiner Erinnerung habe... Und glaube mir... Du wirst immer in mir sein... Niemals wird die Liebe erblassen... Wenn alles andere im Wahnsinn versinkt, in die Dunkelheit entschwindet... wirst du immer im Licht verweilen, über den Tod hinaus. Izumi... laß mich dich noch ein letztes mal sehen... Bevor du deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmst... Ich werde dich freigeben... Doch... Bitte... bitte Izumi... //  
  
But I need you to know that I care And I miss you.  
  
// Ich weis nicht warum ich so fühle... aber ich will das du weißt, das ich dich nicht aufgeben werde. Du hast mich von dir abhängig gemacht, und nun willst du dich einfach fallen lassen? Ich dachte, du willst für immer bei mir sein... aber ich werde kämpfen! Um deine Liebe... um meine Liebe!!! Ja... Ich reißen meine Augen auf und zwinge mich selbst zu Erkenntnis... oder bist wieder du es der mir zeigt was ich fühle? Die Angst dich zu verlieren... Sie ist echt... Und auch wenn ich anfangs zweifelte... Meine Liebe zu dir ist auch echt!!! Und ich will dass du weist, Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, du bist mir nicht egal! Ich will dich ganz! Und für immer! //  
  
Langsam löst sich ein Schatten von der Wand im Wohnzimmer der Villa und schleicht sachte zu einem weißen Flügel der sich bizzarr aus der Dunkelheit abhob. Ein Russisches Kinderlied ertönt durch den Raum, erstickt aber in den großen Räumlichkeiten, welche angrenzend im Düsteren verschwinden. Ein leises Seufzen beginnt ebenfalls seine Reise um der Melodie zu folgen... Doch plötzlich stoppt die Musik... Fäuste werden auf die Tasten geschlagen... immer und immer wieder... Izumi bricht weinend über dem Flügel zusammen, seine Hände blutig geschlagen... „Warum mußtest du mich alleine lassen... Warum hast du das getan... Koji... Koji- koi... KOJI !!!"  
  
Irgendwo anders kauerte Koji auf einer schmalen Britsche welche mit grobem Leinen bekleidet wurde. Der weiße Stoff war am Kopfende mit Blut getränkt. An Kojis Armgelenk bahnten sich Rinnsalen des Lebenselixiers ihren Weg... Monoton wankte Kojis bleicher Körper und wiegte sich hin und her. Im verzweifelten Versuch sich zu beruhigen... Seine zitternde Stimme keuchte Izumis Namen während er nun langsam die Knie an sich zieht. Erschrocken und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen fährt er bei dem knacken des Schlosses hoch. Eine schwere Eisentür welche im oberen Bereich ein kleines Vergittertes Fenster hat und eine Schublade welche zum durchreichen von Gegenständen dient, wird unter lautem Quietschen aufgeschoben. Ein schlanker Riese wird dahinter sichtbar, er trägt eine blaue Uniformjacke, eine etwas schmutzige Anzughose die von einem schwarzen breiten Gürtel zusammengehalten wird. Einige Strähnen seines Blondhaares welches er im Nacken straff zusammengebunden hatte fielen ihm unter der ebenfalls blauen Schirmmütze hervor und verrieten trotz seines markanten Gesichts das der Mann wohl noch recht jung war für diesen Beruf. Und die Tatsache das Koji ihn noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, bestätigte seinen Verdacht das er sehr warscheindlich erst seit kurzem hier arbeitete.  
  
Der Mann starrte erst einen Augenblick auf einen zusammengehefteten Stapel Papiere und schaute dann ernsthaft auf Koji. „Herr Nanjo?" Der Angesprochene blickte zaghaft mit glasigem Blick nach oben, versuchte sich auf die Gestalt vor ihm zu konzentrieren, konnte aber keinen Punkt fixieren.  
  
„Herr Nanjo Koji?"Versuchte der Uniformierte es erneut.  
  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, machte sich eine dünne Stimme bemerkbar. „I...Izumi?"  
  
„Nein Herr Nanjo... Ich bin Renso Teiko der neue Wächte auf Ihrer Station. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie mich Teiko nennen."Verkündete er mit fester Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Jetzt wurde Koji nun doch endlich aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen und entgegnete: „Teiko..."wiederholte er... „Widerstand... Sehr ungewöhnlicher Name."  
  
Der junge Mann kniff nun die Augen zusammen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht „Jaja... Das höre ich oft. Meine Eltern waren Hippis und wollten mit meinem Namen wohl was ausdrücken"lachte er.  
  
„Nun Teiko, jetzt wollen sie mir also weismachen das sie hier Wächter sind? Denken sie das ich verrückt genug bin das zu glauben?"  
  
„Tja Herr Nanjo, sie haben mich wohl erwischt. Ich bin Psychiatrie Student an der Uni in Osaka und habe die Möglichkeit hier mal ein wenig reinzuschauen. Aber nun erzählen sie mir warum sie wußten das ich geschwindelt habe"  
  
Nun begann auch Koji ein wenig zu schmunzeln: „Die anderen Wächter würden niemals anbieten sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, geschweige denn erzählen warum man diesen Namen hat, zudem sieht man ihnen aus 100 Meter Entfernung an das sie sich nicht wohl fühlen mit diesem Schlagstock und dem Elektroschocker am Gürtel"Koji deutete gelassen auf die eben erwähnten Waffen.  
  
„Tja... Da haben sie wohl recht!"Wieder lachte Teiko auf um dann ernst in Kojis Richtung zu sehen. „So nun sollte ich besser meine Arbeit verrichten und ihnen einige Fragen stellen. Sind sie damit einverstanden Herr Nanjo?"  
  
„jaja... Machen sie mal. Aber ich denke ich habe nicht die Antworten bereit welche sie hören möchten. Wissen sie Teiko, jeder halbwegs vernünftige Psychopath ist in der Lage sich so zu stellen, um nicht als Psychopath zugelten"gab Koji gelangweilt von sich während er sich etwas aufrichtete um den Jüngeren nun doch besser sehen zu können.  
  
Teiko bewegte sich auf das Bett zu. Beim Anblick des Blutes wollte er schon etwas sagen, als er es sich anders überlegte weil er sein Gegenüber nicht voreilig in die Ecke drängen wollte. Statt dessen nahm er sich den Holzstuhl der neben dem unteren Bettrand stand, stellte ihn einige Schritte entfernt von Koji ab und setzte sich dann verkehrt herum darauf.  
  
„Also gut Herr Nanjo..."begann er doch er wurde von dem langhaarigen unterbrochen, „Nennen sie mich Koji. Ich will den Namen Nanjo nicht mehr hören!" „Wie sie wollen, Koji..."Kurzes Schweigen „wissen sie warum sie sich hier befinden?"Wollte der angehende Psychiater nun wissen.  
  
„Ja ich weis was mir gesagt wurde. Aber ich halte es nicht für richtig." Erstaunlicherweise empfand Koji für den Fragensteller eine gewisse Sympathie, wenn man es so nennen konnte... Zumindest war er in der Lage den Sänger in Redelaune zu versetzten was an und für sich eine Meisterleistung war, angesichts der Tatsache daß sich Koji, mit Ausnahme von Izumi, keinem anderen Menschen wirklich öffnete wenn es um solche Dinge ging. „Warum glauben sie denn hier sein zu müssen?"Wollte Teiko nun wissen.  
  
Koji betrachtete angestrengt den kalten Steinboden in dem sich einige Risse gebildet hatten, mußte wohl schon ein altes Gebäude sein. Immer noch viel es ihm sehr schwer seine Augen auf etwas zu fixieren, denn die Beruhigungsmittel im Wasser wurden erst am vergangenen Tag höher dosiert weil er sich immer wieder gegen die Tür geworfen hatte. „Ich... Ich habe etwas getan was die Gesellschaft nun einmal so bestraft. Weil ihre Moral dies nicht dulden kann"  
  
„So sehen sie das?"Teiko kritzelte nervös in seinen Notizen herum, fuhr dann aber fort: „Können sie mir ihre Tat genauer schildern?"  
  
„Wie genau möchten sie es denn?"Ein sadistisches Grinsen machte sich auf Kojis Lippen breit. Na da wollte er mal testen wie hart gesotten der junge Student war.  
  
„So detailliert wie möglich... Insofern sie es können..."  
  
„Ich habe..."begann Koji  
  
So... Das ist dann mal der erste Teil meiner Fic... Bis hierhin ist es wohl noch ein wenig langweilig... SORRY !!! Hoffe aber der 2te Teil bringt noch n wenig mehr Action. *mich freu weil ich meine sadistische Ader ausleben kann*  
  
Nun irgendwann werde ich Teiko noch genauer beschreiben, laß es aber erst einmal. Ich überlaß es erst einmal ganz eurer Phantasie... (  
  
Würde mich natürlich sehr über Kritik und alles in der Richtung freuen... Aber seit sanft zu mir!!! (  
  
Teil II Memories of a Bloody Work of Art.  
  
"Ich habe zwei Menschen getötet... Wollen sie es genauer?" Kojis Worte klangen kalt und ungerührt... Doch wer genau hinschaute konnte sein feines Lächeln bemerken.  
  
Teiko blickte ihn mit eisernen Augen an als er tief Luft holte. Er hatte schon einiges über den Fall Nanjo gelesen, die detaillierten Akten blieben ihm aber verschlossen. Also wußte er nicht genau was ihn jetzt erwarten würde, ob der Gefangene wohl die Wahrheit sagen würde... Immer versucht sich seine Neugier nicht anmerken zu lassen sagte er mit monotoner Stimme: „Ich wäre ihnen über eine ausführlichere Aussage dankbar, doch bevor sie beginnen..."Er kramte ein Diktiergerät aus seiner rechten Hosentasche „wäre es ihnen unangenehm wenn ich dies mitlaufen ließe?"  
  
„Nein, nein... Nur zu..."Mit einem dankbarem Kopfnicken stellte Teiko das Gerät auf einen Bettpfosten, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Stuhllehne und blickte Koji mit klaren grasgrünen Augen gebannt ins Gesicht.  
  
„Also... Es war am 13 Juli vergangenen Jahres. Ich war im Studio in meinem Keller und arbeitete an einem Song."Begann Koji als er das glitzern in den Augen von Teiko entdeckte... „na? Neugierig?"lächelte er, um dann die angehende Röte im Gesicht des anderen zu ignorieren und vorzufahren „Etwa gegen 18.30 Uhr machte ich mich auf den Weg auf das Anwesen meiner sogenannten Brüder. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen ließ man mich ohne Probleme ein... Also machte ich mich innerlich auf die nächsten Schritte meines Vorhabens bereit als ich in das Büro meines ältesten Bruders Hirose geleitet wurde. Wie ich mir dachte war dieser zwar überrascht von meinem Besuch, überspielte dies aber wie gewöhnlich. Als ich dann nach einigen Augenblicken alleine mit ihm im Raum war, und eine belanglose Frage nach der Anderen beantwortete, wartete ich auf mein Stichwort... Und da war es... Wie ein Blitz der durch meinen Körper zuckte: / Wie geht es Izumi? / Also wanderte ich um den schweren massiven Holzschreibtisch herum, stoppte einige Zentimeter vor meinem Bruder, der sofort aufsprang. Ich lächelte ihn an und zog in an mich... Küsste ihn..."  
  
Teikos Gesicht wurde bei den letzten Worten leicht Rosa, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte er Koji unterbrechen.  
  
„Ich drückte ihn nach hinten, so daß er sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch abstützen mußte um nicht unter meiner Last umzufallen. Und dann... Dann..."Koji stoppte abrupt seine Erzählungen...  
  
Nach einigen sich ins unendliche ziehen wollenden Sekunden, war es Teiko der die Stille brach... „Sie müssen nicht fortfahren wenn sie nicht wollen... Es liegt ganz bei..."  
  
Koji begann zu lachen... „Nein... Ich möchte weiterreden... Es ist nur das Beruhigungsmittel das mich ein wenig aus dem Kontext bringt..."  
  
„Möchten sie ein Glas Wasser?"Wieder war es Koji der begann zu lachen. „Nein, alles bloß das nicht..."Teiko machte in diesem Augenblick einen Eindruck so klug wie ein Lemming im Hochsommer, doch nach einigen Bemühungen hing er wieder an Kojis Lippen, als dieser Luft holte um sich wieder seinen Erinnerungen zu widmen.  
  
„Also dann, zwang ich ihm eine 35cm lange Klinge in die Kehle, jedoch immer bedacht die Atemwege nicht so zu verletzen das der Bastard mir gleich wegstirbt... Oh nein... So einfach dürfte er es nicht haben. Und wißt ihr was, Teiko? Er sah so wunderschön aus wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, und diesem Messer in der Halsbeuge, über diesem Tisch zusammenfiel... Feines schwarzrotes Blut rann aus seinen Mundwinkeln und die Haut wurde zusehends blasser. Wie eine Symphonie... Ich begann ihm die Knöpfe von seinem Armani Hemd zu schneiden, mit dem anderen Messer welches ich mitgebracht habe. Was mich bis heute noch wundert ist das ich mit diesen Dingern überhaupt reingekommen bin. Die einzige nicht durchdachte Stelle in meinem Plan... Tja... Brüderchens Bluthunde oder Leibwächter wie er sie nannte, hatten wohl schon lange keine Ferien mehr."  
  
Ein diabolisches Lachen seitens Koji machte sich auf den Weg durch die kleine Zelle, bevor er weitersprach.  
  
„Als ich das Hemd geöffnet hatte, schrieb ich ihm / puraido ga takai / in nicht zu tiefen Schnitten auf den Oberkörper."  
  
„Stolz? Warum?"wurde er von Teiko unterbrochen.  
  
„Nun mein Bruder war immer ein stolzer Mann. Für den Stolz seiner Familie ist er über Laichen gewandelt... Ich dachte das dies eines seines Charakters würdig ist. Für seinen Stolz hatte er schlußendlich sein Leben gelassen. Aber das ist zweitrangig, wichtiger ist das er gelitten hat. Ich beobachtete eine Weile wie seine Haut um die Schnitte sich rötete und Blut aus ihnen quoll... Hirose, der ob des Messers in seinem Hals nicht mehr in der Lage war zu sprechen, hatte aufgehört sich unter meiner Folter zu winden. Er wußte daß, egal was er tat, er seine Straffe nun so verbüßen müßte. Und er kannte mich zu gut um zu glauben das seine Erlösung nahe ist. Ich verbrachte also die nächsten 3.5 Stunden damit ihn Stück für Stück zu häuten. Immer wieder spritze ich ihm starke Schmerzmittel, damit er mir ja nicht ohnmächtig wurde wegen der Schmerzen, aber trotzdem ließ ich die Dosierung niedrig genug damit mein Brüderchen auch etwas von meinem schönen Spiel mit bekam. Ansonsten hätte das ganze wohl wenig Sinn. Ich achtete auch penibel darauf den Blutverlust gering zu halten, und ließ deswegen Haupt Blutquellen wie Arterien aus. Ich riß ihm alle Haare aus, trennte sein Fleisch von der geröteten Haut, um ihn dann nach einer Weile –nun ja mir schien es wie ein par Minuten, ihm hingegen mußte es wie eine Unendlichkeit der Pein scheinen- einen finalen Stoss zu geben. Tage zuvor hatte ich mit einen großen Fruchtlöffel besorgt. Wist ihr wie so ein Ding aussieht?"kam die direkte Frage von Koji  
  
Teiko schluckte hart, schüttelte dann aber kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
„Nun das ist ein Löffel den man benutzt um zum Beispiel eine Grapefruit zu löffeln... Ein Löffel mit spitzen Zacken am Rand. Ich hatte so einen Fruchtlöffel und stach damit in Hiroses Brustkorb, und riß ihm sein Herz heraus."  
  
Kojis Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst als er sich diesen Anblick noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ... Danach öffnete er sie wieder, setzte sich ein wenig gerader auf, und sah dem schockierten aber faszinierten Teiko in die grüne Landschaft welche sich in seinen Augen barg...  
  
„Nun Teiko... Ich möchte jetzt schlafen... Das Beruhigungsmittel ist immer noch in meinen Adern..."  
  
Teiko schaute ihn etwas perplex an, sammelte seine Gedanken aber erstaunlich schnell, nickte hastig und stellte den Stuhl wieder an seinen Platz. Als er sich beim gehen noch einmal umwandte, fragte er Koji, welcher sich gerade auf seine Britsche legte. „Koji... Ich werde Morgen wieder hier sein. Wenn sie wollen können wir dann weiterreden... Und... Möchten sie daß ich ihnen etwas mitbringe? Mir wurde gestattet ihnen bei Kooperation einen persönlichen Gegenstand zu bringen."  
  
Koji setzte sich wieder auf und dachte sichtlich angestrengt nach... „Ja... eines... Wenn sie in meiner Wohnung sind, fragen sie Izumi was er mir geben will... Wenn sie das arrangieren könnten, werde ich ihnen sagen was sie wollen!"  
  
„Ich denke das wird zu machen sein... Gute Nacht Koji."Doch bevor er ging rief der eben erwähnte seinen Namen und schmiß etwas in seine Richtung. Er fing es auf und erkannte sein Diktiergerät.  
  
Koji grinste ihn breit an „Ich bin sicher das brauchen Studenten wie sie" und schon legte er sich hin und beachtete Teiko nicht weiter als dieser die Eisentür von außen zuschloß.  
  
// Na mal sehen was mein Izumi mir mitgibt... Wohin das alles führen soll weis ich selbst nicht... Warum kann ich Teiko gegenüber so offen sprechen? Ist doch sonst nicht meine Art... //  
  
Die Beruhigungsmittel übermannten ihn in wenigen Minuten. So schlummerte Koji scheinbar friedlich zusammengekauert auf seiner Britsche, sein Haar welches einst so seidig war, lag stumpf und ausgefranst auf dem rauhen Kopfkissen. Das geronnene Blut schimmerte im schwachen Lichtschein welcher vom Flur durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster schien. Doch in seinen Träumen jagte ihn die Vergangenheit, Zweifel über seine Zukunft... Und immer wieder Izumi... Was mochte der junge Fußballer jetzt denken?!  
  
Teil III A hard Decision  
  
Izumi saß im dunkeln, mit angezogenen Knien auf der großen schwarzen Leder Couch mitten im Wohnzimmer. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war ein massiver Kerzenständer mit fünf weißen Kerzen bestückt. Er zitterte fast unmerklich, wisperte leise Kojis Namen in die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Noch nie hatte er sich so einsamgefühlt, so lehr... So unsagbar lehr...  
  
// In drei Tagen muß ich wieder ins Camp zurück... Danach zwei Monate intensives Training, einige Spiele... Und schon habe ich wieder Frühlingsferien. Zum glück hat sich unser Verein vor einiger Zeit eine Halle bauen lassen, damit das Training nicht wegen dem Schnee ausfallen muß... Koji... Endlich wieder dem Ball nachjagen... Koji //  
  
Takuto richtete sich hastig auf, und eilte in die Küche. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn... Er konnte Koji einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen. Also machte er sich erst mal einen Grüntee... Vielleicht würde ihn das ein wenig Ablenken...  
  
Die Türglocke war es die ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren lies, während er gerade lustlos in seiner Tasse rührte. Mit einem jetzt genervten Gesichtsausdruck schlenderte Izumi in Richtung der Eingangstüre, wo er den Verursacher des störenden Klingelns vermutete. Sicher war es wieder Shibuya welcher sich immer wieder mal selbst zum Essen einladet. Aber heute war damit nichts! Nein, Izumi würde die Tür öffnen, ihn höflich begrüßen aber immer darauf bedacht sein daß Shibuya nicht auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzte und somit Izumis Schicksal des Essen kochenden Bekannten besiegeln konnte. Doch als er die Türe aufschob, sah er nicht den bekannten quirligen Mann der ihm schon so oft ein guter Freund gewesen ist. Ein riesiger schlanker Fremder, stand direkt vor der Haustür und blickte Izumi mit klaren Augen in seine. Verwirrt wollte Izumi den Mund öffnen. Doch Teiko war schneller  
  
„Sind sie Herr Izumi Takuto? Bin ich hier richtig im Anwesen von Herrn Nanjo?"  
  
Izumis Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich „Wenn sie einer dieser verdammten Reporter sind habe ich nichts zu sagen. Ich habe ihren Kollegen auch schon gesagt, daß ich..."  
  
„Mein Herr, ich denke sie mißverstehen da etwas. Ich bin kein Reporter oder ähnliches. Ich bin inoffiziell für Herrn Nanjo zuständig."Teiko lächelte höflich und geduldig als er sah daß Izumis Miene sich nicht aufhellen wollte.  
  
„Sie sind ein Cop... Oder... Ein Psychi..."Izumi war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage dieses Schreckliche Wort auszusprechen.  
  
„Wieder falsch. Ich bin noch Student. Aber mit letzterem lagen sie nicht ganz so im Schatten. Ich studiere Psychologie. Doch ich bitte sie... Ich möchte ihnen helfen."Teikos Lächeln wich einem ernsten Ausdruck, um seine Worte zu untermauern.  
  
Ein erzwungenes gequältes Lachen entfuhr Izumi als er sich mit der Linken Hand übers Gesicht strich, als wollte er seine Gedanken wegwischen. „Ein Freund also... Das ich nicht lache. Nun sagen sie schon was sie wollen, Herr..."  
  
„Teiko... Nennen sie mich einfach Teiko. Dürfte ich wohl eintreten?" Versuchte er es sachte.  
  
Takuto sah schnell über seine Schulter hinweg in den Flur, nickte dann aber noch etwas zaghaft. Er öffnete die Holztüre ein wenig weiter und deutete seinem Gegenüber einzutreten. Dieser nahm die Einladung lächelnd war und schlenderte hinter Takuto her in die Küche. Teiko setzte sich gelassen an die Theke welche eigens von Koji selbst gezimmert wurde –weis der Teufel warum, wahrscheinlich wollte er ne Bar haben und so konnte er es als Heimwerker Ambitionen tarnen- und nahm dankbar den Tee in empfang welcher ihm von Izumi gereicht wurde.  
  
Nun setzte sich auch Izumi an die gegenüberliegende Seite der Theke und nippte an seinem Tee. Nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille setzte Izumi sein Getränk ab und begann zu sprechen.  
  
„Also Herr Teiko, was genau möchten sie denn wissen?"  
  
Teiko stellte seinerseits den Tee beiseite und sah Takuto mit seinen grünen Augen ins Gesicht. „Nun... Erst einmal lassen sie das Herr weg... Also... Wie schon erwähnt bin ich Student. Ich habe die Gelegenheit in der Anstalt in der Nanjo-sama... ähm... residiert einen Einblick zu erhalten. Und er wurde mir als Studienobjekt zugeteilt. Na wenn man das so sagen kann. Jedenfalls habe ich die große Ehre mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Mit wurde jedoch deutlich klar gemacht daß Herr Nanjo das nicht erfahren darf. Ich gedenke jedoch ihn da einzuweihen. Aber das mal am Rande."  
  
„aha... Ist ja toll für sie meinen Freund als Versuchskaninchen zu erhalten!" gab Izumi ärgerlich von sich. Schon wollte er dem frechen Mann die Tür weisen als dieser schon Einwand gebot  
  
„So ist das nicht! Wie ich schon sagte... ich möchte ihnen helfen! Dafür benötige ich aber ihrerseits Hilfe. Und natürlich jene von Koji. Ich hatte heute das Vergnügen mit ihm zu sprechen. Erstaunlicherweise war er sehr kooperativ und so wurde mir erlaubt ihm einen persönlichen Gegenstand zu bringen. Nun ja... Sagen wir es mal so... Ich werde mein Bestes tun um einen reinzuschmuggeln."Teiko lächelte  
  
Takutos Züge verhärteten sich ein wenig „Warum tun sie das für ihn?"  
  
„Nun Herr Izumi, ich habe meine Gründe. Jedenfalls sagte Koji mir... Ich meine Herr Nanjo... Das er nichts begehrt außer das was sie ihm geben wollen. Wenn sie also möchten könnten sie mir etwas mitgeben. Streng vertraulich natürlich!"Teikos Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Seine Anteilnahme war nicht gespielt, soviel stand fest. Bloß warum?  
  
„Ich... ich weis nicht was... Teiko?"Jetzt sah Takuto mit geröteten Wangen auf und hoffte sein Gegenüber könnte ihm weiterhelfen... Das war jetzt zuviel für ihn.  
  
„Ich verlange nichts von ihnen. Wenn es ihnen unangenehm ist, so werde ich gleich gehen. Sie sind zu nichts verpflichtet. Aber ich denke sie würden Koji damit sehr helfen."  
  
Izumi fühlte sich mißverstanden. Natürlich wollte er Koji etwas geben, doch was? Es gab nichts materielles was von Bedeutung wäre... Nichts... „Nein sie verstehen nicht... Ich weis bloß nicht was er begehrt"bei diesem Satz wurde Izumis Gesicht immer wie roter, und er versuchte verzweifelt die Bilder ihrer Sünden zu verscheuchen. Oh er wußte sehr genau was sein Koi sich wünschte und begehrte. Nein daran durfte er jetzt gar nicht denken... Teiko bemerkte wie der andere sich etwas peindlich berührt abwandte, verstand aber den Hintergrund nicht, also überspielte er sein Verwirrung und fuhr fort: „Ich muß mich entschuldigen, sie denken sicher das ich sie nur veralbern will. Ich gehe wohl besser und belästige sie nicht weiterhin."Als er sich schon zur Tür aufmachen wollte, wurde er von Izumi am linken Oberarm zurückgehalten. Teiko erkannte Tränen welche sich aus Izumis dunklen unergründlichen Augen lösten, sich über seine gebräunten Wangen gleiten ließen. Doch er lächelte Teiko an.  
  
„Bitte warten sie. Ich wüßte nicht was ich lieber täte als Koji etwas zukommen zu lassen. Schließlich darf ich ihn erst in fast einem Monat wiedersehen, und dann auch nur für ein par Stunden... ich..."kurzes Schweigen „könnten sie Morgen etwas für ihn abholen?"Izumi verbeugte sich bittend vor dem blonden, welcher die Haare nun offen trug so daß sie ihm bis auf die Schultern reichten. Dieser reagierte erst perplex, lächelte dann aber so heftig das er die Augen zusammenkniff. „Aber natürlich Her Izumi... Das würde ich sehr gerne. Ich werde gegen 16.00 Uhr da sein. Aber ich bitte sie das Geschenk oder wie man das nennen soll, nicht allzugroß ausfallen lassen... ich muß es ja irgendwie da rein bringen..." „Natürlich... Und Teiko..." „Ja?" „Ich danke ihnen..."Izumi wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, und verbeugte sich abermals als Teiko sich seine Jacke über die Schultern warf und sich zum gehen wandte. „Das mache ich gerne Herr Izumi... Wir sehen uns dann Morgen." „Ja bis dann. Und eine angenehme Reise wünsche ich ihnen." „Danke" Izumi blieb noch im Türrahmen stehen bis er Teikos gelben Toyota nur noch aus der Ferne sah.  
  
Nun lief er sicher schon seit 4 Stunden durch die kahle Wohnung hin und her, und versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Seit Koji nicht mehr hier war, schien ihm die Wohnung so karg und lehr... War ja auch kein Wunder. Denn um dieses Anwesen behalten zu können mußte Izumi auf einige Dinge verzichten. Doch das war es nicht, er legte keinen wert auf die Antiquitäten welche sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatten, es war für ihn bloß noch mehr zum abstauben. Tja... Aber nun mußte er sich echt was einfallen lassen. Etwas einmaliges, Spezielles... Aber... WAS? So allmählich glaubte Izumi er würde gleich im lehren drehen, denn nicht nur daß er sicher an die 4 Liter Kaffe getrunken hatte –und daß wo er sonst niemals Kaffee trinkt- nein, die drei Teller Miso Suppe und die fünf Schokoriegel die er in sich gestopft hatte, machten sich langsam bemerkbar.  
  
// Das führt doch alles zu nichts... Ich... Egal was mir einfällt, nichts ist gut genug für Koji... Und die einzige Idee... Na ich weis nicht... Ich muß mich entscheiden. //  
  
Nach weiteren eineinhalb Stunden Marathon durch die Wohnung, begab sich Izumi in das angebaute Studio welches sich neben seinem eigenen Trainings Raum befand. Er trat langsam hinter den langen Schreibtisch auf welchem noch einige von Kojis Notenblätter lagen. Die Polizei hatte hier nach Beweisen gesucht, aber nichts Verdächtiges gefunden und deshalb stand das meiste noch so wie Koji es verlassen hatte. Die Luft in diesem Keller Raum war durchzogen von Kojis Geruch... Alles hier schien wie ein Zeugnis dessen was Koji war. Izumi ließ sich auf den schwarzen Ledersessel gleiten, noch nie war er hier gesessen. Dieses Zimmer war Kojis Asyl von der Außenwelt, auch wenn sich hier des öfteren seine Band einfand, am Abend war jedem der Zutritt verwährt. Vorsichtig kramte Izumi in den Schubladen nach Papier und Stift. Ja das sollte es sein. Er würde Koji einen Brief schreiben, hier in seinem Reich würde er etwas tun was er sich nie wagte. Aus Angst, aus Unsicherheit... Oder einfach nur aus Feigheit.  
  
Izumi verbrachte die ganze Nacht in Kojis großem Sessel, schmiß Blätter weg, fluchte über sich selbst... Wandelte durch den Raum... Bis er schließlich über dem Tisch schlummernd zusammensackte.  
  
Teil IV Red tape Bumph  
  
Teiko überlegte sich zum hundertsten Male wie er das Couvert welches er von Izumi geholt hatte, am besten in die Anstalt bringen könnt. Keine ganz so einfache Sache wenn man bedenkt daß immer alle Taschen durchsucht wurden, und um das Transportgut unbeschädigt am Körper zu tragen war auch nicht der Schlüssel, da er immer wenn er durch die Sicherheitstore kam, abgetastet wurde. Nun ja, er mußte sich wohl auf sein Glück verlassen und verstaute den Umschlag unter seinem Hemd.  
  
Er begann zu schmunzeln als er sich in Erinnerung trug, welchen Eindruck Izumi gemacht hatte als er wie verabredet um 16 Uhr bei ihm klingelte. Der Gute hatte wohl kaum geschlafen, war aber überglücklich Teiko zu sehen. Mit einem feierlichen Ausdruck in den Augen überreichte er ihm das Couvert, und strahlte noch mehr als Teiko ihm versicherte, Koji helfen zu wollen.  
  
Nun hatte er noch eine gute halbe Stunde Fahrt vor sich. Er drehte das Radio bis zum Anschlag auf als Seet Home Alabahma zu hören war. Er liebte diese Oldies. Sie erinnerten ihn immer an seine Eltern welche ihn so liebevoll aufzogen und alles für ihn getan hatten. Sein Vater hatte sogar sein Anwesen verkauft um Teiko die Uni zu ermöglichen. Hätte dieser das gewußt, wäre es nie soweit gekommen, denn er wollte nicht daß sein Vater ein solches Opfer bringt. Doch nun war er mehr als dankbar. Obwohl er wußte das sie nicht seine Leiblichen Eltern sind liebt er sie mehr als alles andere. Er hatte sogar auf Reichtum und eine glorreiche Zukunft verzichtet als sein richtiger Vater ihn zu sich holen wollte. Die Worte seines Ziehvaters hallten durch Teikos Ohren... / Halte dich nicht an die Ideale von anderen Menschen mein Junge. Nur du kannst erkennen was deine Wahrheit ist! / Warum ist ihm das jetzt eingefallen? Noch ein letztes mal erklang der Refrain von dem Oldie im Radio, eine neue Melodie begann, schon wollte Teiko den Ton runterdrehen, als er heftigst zusammenfuhr. Sein Zucken bewirkte das er einen kleinen Schlenker fuhr, und er nun von allen Seiten angehupt wurde. Er lenkte den Wagen wieder gerade auf die Spur und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen...  
  
// Diese Stimme... Das ist Nanjo... Ich wußte das er Sänger ist aber ich glaubte nicht das er in der Lage ist solch einen Song zu singen... Hat er das selbst geschrieben? Wie kann ein Mann so lieben? Es ist... Er ist... besessen von dieser Liebe! Und ich fürchte das ich ihn immer wie mehr verstehen kann... Sollte mir das Angst machen? //  
  
Der gelbe Toyota fuhr auf den weitlaufenden Parkplatz der vor dem Grauen Betongebäude angelegt worden war. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung schlüpfte der junge Mann in seiner Uniform aus dem Wagen, suchte seine Sachen zusammen ehe er Schlagstock und Elektroschocker am Gürtel festband. Mit gerümpfter Nase gab er einen Seufzer von sich als er die Schlaufen fester um die Waffen zog. Wie sehr er diese Dinger doch haßte!  
  
Mit großen Schritten marschierte er auf den Eingang zu, an welchem zwei Wachleute standen und sich gerade angeregt über eine Schauspielerin unterhielten, und ob diese sich wohl mit einem von ihnen einlassen würde... Teiko drückte den Umschlag unter seinem Hemd noch ein letztes Mal zurecht, und begrüßte die Beiden Männer höflich. „Guten Abend die Herren"Teiko nickte erst dem kleineren der beiden zu welcher sein kurzes braunes Haar ordentlich gekämmt hatte, was eine lustiger Kontrast zu seinem zerzausten Schnäutzer gab. Auch wenn Teiko nicht viel über die Angestellten hier wußte, so war ihm bereits am ersten Tag klar das der kleinere Mann, der gegen die 40 ging, wohl keiner seiner besten Freunde werden würde. Er war ein geiler Hurenbock, so wie die anderen ihn bezeichneten. In seinen besseren Tagen war er Oberaufseher in einer Zuchtanstalt für Jugendliche Straftäter, hatte auch schon einige Klagen am Hals wegen Sexuellem Mißbrauchs der Inhaftierten Jungen welche er in Obhut hatte. Zudem wird vermutet das der eindeutig Rassistische Mann, einen schwarzen Jungen zu Tode geprügelt haben soll.  
  
Teiko wandte sich dem anderen Man zu welcher auf der linken Seite seinen Platz hatte, und insgeheim hoffte er, das dieser die Schutzmaßnahmen vornahm und ihn abtastete. Nicht nur wegen seiner Abneigung des kleineren gegenüber, sondern weil der großgewachsene schmale Mann, ihm doch sehr gut gefiel. Nicht das er Homosexuell war, nein, aber der junge Mann hatte schon einen gewissen Reiz, das mußte sich Teiko eingestehen.  
  
„Ach der Herr Renso. Sie sind spät heute"bemerkte der Kleinere. Teiko kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf, zum einen weil er sich nun wirklich nicht mit dem unterhalten wollte, und zum zweiten weil er sich dabei ertappte den schwarzhaarigen angestarrt zu haben.  
  
„Ja, ich steckte im Stau fest"log er dann kurz angebunden. „Jaja, hier in Tokio ist der Verkehr immer etwas dicht."Brummelte der jüngere der beiden Wachmänner während er begann Teikos Oberkörper abzutasten. Leider entging ihm nicht das Teikos Gesicht immer mehr die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Er stutzte als er den Bauch erreichte. Was war das? Fühlte sich an wie etwas Eckiges. Er blickte dem anderen in die geweiteten Augen.  
  
„Ich bin übrigens Sasha" „Sasha?"entgegnete Teiko etwas verwirrt, zum einen wegen des nicht japanischen Namens, obwohl er eindeutig Japaner war, zum anderen weil dieser nicht einmal Anstalten machte ihn zu verpfeifen obwohl er das Couvert entdeckt hatte, zudem ließ er einfach nicht von ihm ab und tastete ihn weiterhin vergnügt ab. „Meine Grosmutter war aus England. Deshalb."Entgegnete Sasha wegen des sichtlich verwirrten Ausdrucks in Teikos Gesicht.  
  
„Ich denke das genügt, oder willst du ihn scharf machen mit deiner Tasterei?"kicherte der widerliche Kerl welcher sich leider immer noch nicht in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Nun war es an Sasha sich als Tomate zu tarnen. Teikos ohnehin immer noch verwirrter Ausdruck nahm nun eine Priese / Hä / an als sich Sasha ruckartig von ihm wegdrehte und verkündete: „Alles in Ordnung. Nichts Auffälliges an ihm!"Das Kleine Ekel nickte nur kurz und lies Teiko an sich vorbei in die Eingangshalle der Anstalt.  
  
Um endgültig in den Trakt zu kommen in dem auch Kojis Zelle war, mußte er einen Metalldedektor passieren, wie man sie auch von Flughäfen kennt. Teiko lief einen weiß gestrichenen Flur entlang an dem sich immer schräg versetzt einige Türen befanden, bis er an einer Glastür ankam. Das Glas wurde mit einem feinem Gittergeflecht durchzogen und über ihr am Rahmen stand mit großen Lettern / Büro /. Er drückte die silberne Klinke und trat ein. In der Mitte der recht kleinen Raums stand ein brauner Schreibtisch auf welchem ein alter PC zu finden war, einige Aktenschränke standen in der rechten Hälfte der Zimmers, ein kleinerer Tisch mit Kaffeemaschine und einige Hängeschränke auf der anderen.  
  
Teiko kramte ein wenig in einem der Aktenschränke, fand was er suchte und ließ sich dann einen Kaffee aus der blaugefärbten Maschine. Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand setzte er sich in einen der schwarz bezogenen Stühle am Ende des Schreibtisches.  
  
Teiko saß nun sicher schon eine halbe Stunde über seinen Unterlagen, schrieb hie und da etwas in sein Notizbuch, als ein älterer Herr mit fast ganz ergrautem Haar die Tür aufschob. Teiko legte seine Papiere beiseite. „Guten Abend Chef"sagte Teiko freundlich als er sich erhob um sich zu verbeugen. „Lassen sie das freundliche Getue Renso. Ich mag ja Japaner sein, aber die Verbeugerei geht mir auf den Sack"Der etwas dickliche Mann lächelte verschmitzt in Teikos Richtung als er ihm mit der Hand deutete ihm zu folgen. „ Herr Nanjo ist nun wieder vom Essen in seinem Zimmer. Sie sollten aber wissen, das er heute einen sehr Aphatischen Eindruck gemacht hat. Seien sie also vorsichtig. Vielleicht ist dies die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."  
  
„Danke, aber ich denke nicht das er Probleme machen wird" „Renso, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich beeindruckt von ihren Notenwerten und wie sie ihre Arbeit hier verrichten. Aber seien sie sich immer bewußt: Sie haben es hie mit einem Mörder zu tun. Und mal unter uns... Ich denke nicht daß Herr Nanjo Geisteskrank ist! Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich das er seine Tat aus reiner Berechnung begangen hat! Also sehen sie sich vor." „Chef... Wie kommen sie darauf das ich das glaube?" „Jungchen. Ich bin nunmehr seit 25 Jahren in diesem Job. Und durch das Studium der Geisteskrankheiten, lernt man auch die ‚Normalen' kennen. Obwohl ich manchmal schon fast glauben unsere Inhaftierten sind normaler als viele die auf unseren Strassen rumlaufen... Jedenfalls haben sie sich gestern nach ihrem Treffen mit Herrn Nanjo selbst verraten. Und die Tatsache das sie Couverts schmuggeln um sie ihm zukommen zu lassen... bestätigt meinen Verdacht"Nun machte sich ein breites, gewinnendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Und ehe Teiko seine Erklärung stammeln konnte, packte er ihn am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn hinter sich her bis zum Ende des Ganges.  
  
Teiko wurde an Kojis Zelle vorbeigeführt so das er dachte er werde jetzt wohl die Kündigung erhalten, als er in das Büro seines Chefs gestoßen wurde. „So Jungchen, da sie am Metalldedektor vorbeigekommen sind denke ich nicht daß man von einer Gefahr ausgehen kann. Was immer in diesem Couvert ist, ist für mich nicht der Rede wert. Also..."Er suchte nach dem Lichtschalter seiner Schreibtischlampe... Knipste eben Genannte an und suchte ein wenig in seinen Schubladen bis er Teiko ein Stück Papier unter die Nase hielt. „Dies ist ein Arbeitsvertrag über ein halbes Jahr, Jungchen. Wenn sie möchten, können sie bis Anfang nächsten Studienjahres hier in meiner Abteilung arbeiten."  
  
Teiko griff stutzend nach dem Vertrag, überflog ihn kurz und entgegnete dann: „Ich danke ihnen für dieses großzügige Angebot, und würde gerne annehmen, doch eine Bedingung habe ich... ich möchte für Herrn Nanjo die Zuständigkeit. Der ältere begann übers ganze Gesicht zu lächeln... „Ja so was habe ich mir schon gedacht. Hören sie, mein Angebot ist einmalig. Ich habe noch nie einem Studenten so etwas ermöglicht. Und nur deshalb müssen sie nicht glauben sie hätten mich in der Hand"Kurzes Schweigen durchstach den Raum. „Aber... ich werde ihnen ein Formular vorbereiten. Sie werden morgenfrüh in mein Büro kommen, den Vertrag unterschreiben. Ja ich werde ihnen die Zuständigkeit überlassen."  
  
Teikos Augen weiteten sich, in dem Augenblick. Er sollte Koji also tatsächlich bekommen.  
  
„So und nun machen sie sich an die Arbeit!"Lächelnd schob er Teiko aus der Tür und schloß sie sogleich von innen wieder.  
  
Teiko stand noch eine Weile ungläubig davor, machte sich dann aber auf den Weg zu einer der weißen Türen hinter der Koji ruhig am Boden saß.  
  
Teil V Tale of eternal Love  
  
// Izumi... Mein Izumi... wirst du mir etwas mitgegeben haben. Oder ist dein Hass schon zu groß? Wie sehr haßt du mich ??? Izumi //  
  
Koji kauerte in einer Ecke seiner Zelle, gegenüber vom Bett, hielt seine Beine fest umklammert und weinte still in seine verschränkten Arme, als er das schloß knacken hörte. Ruckartig sprang er auf und stand nun direkt vor der Tür.  
  
Teiko der seinen Blick auf seine Notizen gehaftet hatte, erschrak heftig als er Koji direkt vor sich stehen sah. Schon beinahe bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun, als er aber den ungeduldigen Ausdruck in den Eisblauen Augen entdeckte, konnte er ahnen weswegen der Inhaftierte nun begann hektisch herumzulaufen. Bei diesem Anblick, Koji rennt unkoordiniert durch den Raum und versucht etwas zu sagen, bringt aber nur ein gestammeltes / Hallo / raus, mußte Teiko laut loslachen.  
  
„Nur ruhig, Koji... Ich habe etwas für sie. Aber ich werde es ihnen erst geben wenn ich wieder gehe. Und bevor sie versuchen es aus mir rauszuprügeln... Es ist nicht hier. Also... Erst die Arbeit, dann die Belohnung"  
  
Koji blieb vor dem Bett stehen, ließ sich darauf plumpsen und grummelte, damit der andere seinen Mißmut ja zu hören bekam... „Das ist Erpressung, sie sagten gestern das ich nicht reden muß wenn ich nicht will"  
  
Teiko gab nur ein kaltes „Mag sein, aber ich sagte auch das sie das als Belohnung für Kooperation bekommen... Also..."von sich.  
  
Koji mußte sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben. Also begann er wieder mit seinen Erzählungen, während er ein wenig nach hinten rutschte um sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand abzustützen. Teiko holte sich wieder den Stuhl und nahm die selbe Position wie am vorigen Abend ein.  
  
„Also... Wo waren wir... Ach ja... Ich stand also da... Das Herz meines Bruders Hirose in den Händen. Ich weis nicht mehr wie lange ich darauf gestarrt habe, als die Tür sich sachte öffnete und mein zweiter Bruder eintrat... Akihito... Er streckte seinen Kopf zur Tür rein und wollte von Hirose wissen wie lange das denn noch dauern sollte. Als er mich so sah... blutverschmiert und mit dem Herz seines Geliebten Bruders in Händen, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, konnte sich nicht rühren oder auch nur etwas sagen. Auch ich war nicht gefaßt ihn hier als Störenfried zu haben. Also befahl ich ihm einzutreten und die Tür zu schließen. Wenn auch zögerlich, er tat wie ihm gehiessen. Beim Anblick von Hirose rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, aber er weinte stumm. Er kniete sich vor seinen Bruder, strich ihm übers Gesicht, ehe er sich zu mir wandte und sagte / bitte Koji... Töte auch mich... Ohne Ihn will ich nicht mehr leb... / dann begann er zu schluchzen und brach über Hiroses leblosem Körper zusammen. Ich sah ihm eine Weile zu... Stach dann aber mein Messer in seinen Nacken... Das letzte was ich von ihm hörte war ein ‚Danke' und / Hirose... mein Geliebter... / danach wich alles Leben aus ihm... Aber bevor ich ging sah ich ihn noch einmal an... Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden... Akihito... Er lächelte... „  
  
Koji räusperte sich einige male... Als er fortfuhr... Teiko setzte sich ein wenig gerader auf seinen Stuhl und sah auf die Gestalt vor sich... Waren da Tränen in Kojis Augen?  
  
„Wissen sie Teiko... Akihito... Ich wollte ihn nicht bestrafen für das was sein Bruder ihm angetan hatte. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Hirose hatte ihn als seinen Sklaven geformt. Er tat was er ihm sagte... Ohne zu fragen... Akihito war wie besessen von seinem großen Bruder... Er liebte ihn... Und ich... ich weis zu gut wie es ist jemandem verfallen zu sein! Nein, Akihito traf keine Schuld. So habe ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Das war alles was ich für ihn tun konnte. Und obwohl er mir und dem Menschen der am wichtigsten für mich ist, unsagbares Leid zugefügt hat, hasse ich ihn nicht. Hirose alleine war es der ihn ausnutzte um mich zu verletzten!"  
  
Koji fing an lauthals loszulachen... Es war ein verzweifeltes Lachen.  
  
„Teiko ich verlange nicht von ihnen daß sie mir glauben oder mich verstehen. Aber es ist die Wahrheit! Ich mag eine Bestie sein... Aber... Ich bin kein Lügner"  
  
Teiko richtete sich erneut an und fixierte Kojis Augen. So viele Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er erkannte das es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. So stand er auf und stellte den Stuhl wieder an seinen Platz.  
  
„Koji ich halte sie nicht für eine Bestie."  
  
Dem Angesprochenen war die Verwirrung deutlich in den Augen abzulesen, als Teiko weitersprach  
  
„Ich werde Morgen wieder da sein, und ich hoffe sie werden mir noch einige Fragen beantworten."Er wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
„Hat Izumi..."bei dem Namen erzitterte Kojis Stimme „hat er..."  
  
Doch Teiko unterbrach ihn „ich denke Herr Izumi hat ihnen noch einiges zu sagen. Ich weis nicht was, aber er hat ihnen etwas mitgegeben, was sie aufklären wird. Ich werde es durch ihnen durch die Tür reichen. Gute Nacht Herr Nanjo..."  
  
Schnellen Schrittes verlaß Teiko das Zimmer ohne sich noch ein letztes mal umzudrehen. Er wollte nicht daß Koji die Tränen sah, welche sich in seinen Augen bildeten. Er eilte wieder zu seinem Büro währen Koji ungeduldig an seinem weißem Overall zupfte. Er konnte es kaum fassen, natürlich hatte er gehofft das Izumi ihm etwas mitgeben würde, aber er hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt. Als dann ein Umschlag durch den Schlitz seiner Tür geschoben wurde, spurtete er auf um ihn aufzuheben wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz... Er setzte sich wieder auf die Kante seiner Britsche, roch am Papier.  
  
Als er das Couvert vorsichtig öffnete fiel ihm etwas Dunkles entgegen. Izumi hatte ihm eine Haarsträhne geschickt, in der Mitte mit einem schwarzen Gummi zusammengehalten. Koji strich sachte über die seidigen Haare... Hielt sie ein wenig ins Licht der Lampe welche einen kalten schein erzeugte. Es roch immer noch nach Izumi, nach Sonne...  
  
Er legte die Strähne nach einiger Zeit auf seinen Schoß um noch einmal in den Umschlag sehen zu können nun zog er einige Seiten Papier hervor auf welche unverkennbar mit Izumis Handschrift etwas geschrieben stand.  
  
Koji  
  
Ich sitze nun schon die ganze Nacht hier an deinem Schreibtisch im Keller und versuche dir einige Zeilen zu schreiben. Aber es will mir einfach nicht gelingen. Es gibt so vieles was ich dir sagen möchte... Doch ich kann es nicht! Was du getan hast war scheußlich! Die Art wie du es getan hast... Aber... Koji das ist es nicht was mich wütend macht! Das ist ganz alleine deine Sache! Aber warum mußtest du mich alleine lassen? Du hattest mir versprochen immer bei mir zu sein... und nun... bist du einfach weg! Wäre es falsch dir zu sagen das ich dich vermisse, Koji? Seit über einem Jahr sind wir nun getrennt! Und ich habe alles versucht um dich zu vergessen! Wirklich alles! Doch ich war nicht einmal in der Lage in ein anderes Haus zu ziehen! Wollte dir nahe sein... Ich habe all meine Energie in meine Genesung gesteckt, Shibuya hat sogar einen Arzt gefunden welcher eine riskante Operation an meinem Rückenmark durchgeführt hat. Die Chancen standen nicht sehr gut... Aber ich stehe wieder! Ich laufe wieder... Und dank eines eisernen Willens, guten Ärzten und Shibuya der immer hinter mir stand, kann ich wieder Fußball spielen. Ich bin in einer kleinen Mannschaft und obwohl es nicht mehr die J-Liga ist, habe ich die Möglichkeit mich wieder vollständig zu rehabilitieren. Das ganze mag unwarscheindlich klingen... ist es nicht wunderbar? Als ich im Krankenhaus meine ersten Schritte gemacht habe, habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das du bei mir ist und mir hilfst. Als ich das erste mal seit langem wieder einen Ball kickte, wollte ich das du da bist und ihn hälst! Und jede Nacht in der ich alleine in unserem Bett liege, wünsche ich mir so sehr wieder deine Wärme zu fühlen... Bedeutet das, daß ich dich liebe? Koji bedeutet es das?  
  
Ich habe dich nie besucht weil ich dachte das würde dir alles nur noch schwerer machen. Auch Shibuya ist aus diesem Grund nicht gekommen. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen.  
  
Als dieser Teiko gestern bei mir war, hatte ich das erste mal seit langem wieder Hoffnung! Bitte versuche ihn nicht zu vergraulen, denn ich denke er will uns helfen... UNS... Koji bitte komm bald nach Hause!  
  
Dein Izumi  
  
Koji konnte nun seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten... Sein Izumi... Izumi...  
  
Die drei Fotos welche ihm Izumi noch in den Umschlag gesteckt hatte würde er erst später entdecken...  
  
Auf einem war Izumi im Krankenhaus zu sehen als er seine ersten Schritte machte. Auf dem zweiten wie er bei einem Spiel vor drei Jahren dem Ball nachjagte. Doch auf dem letzten waren sie beide abgebildet. Koji hielt Izumi fest in seinen Armen und küßte ihn sanft auf die Schulter, während Izumi ihn böse anfunkelte. Dieses Foto hatte Katsumi geschossen, als er mal zu besuch war, und wie immer wat Izumi nicht gerade begeistert davon das Koji ihn vor anderen so berührte...  
  
Teiko war derweil bereits in seiner Wohnung angekommen und versuchte sich mit Fernsehen abzulenken, was ihm aber nicht gerade gelang. Denn noch immer bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg die Wangen hinunter.  
  
So das war's jetzt erstmal von mir. Weitere Teile folgen sicherlich bald. Denn beim schreiben halte ich's wie beim lesen: ich kann nicht aufhören bis zum Schluß. Hehe  
  
Seid mir bitte nicht all zu böse weil ich Koji in ne Psychiatrie gesteckt hab... Aber mal ganz ehrlich... So abwegig ist der Gedanke nicht. Obwohl ich meinem Schnuffi nix böses will... *Koji tätschel* ( *jetzt n Kienhacken von Izumi verpaßt krieg währen Koji mich hämisch auslacht* *Jammer*  
  
Iteki-masu Teil VI Reality is catching up  
  
Im Fernsehen war ein gewisser Setsuna gerade dabei auf dem Schulhof verzweifelt Zettel einzusammeln, als ein dunkelhaariger Junge, welcher ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Sasha zu haben schien, ihm eine Ohrfeige verpaßte. Sie sprachen über irgendwelche Dinge, was aber nicht bis zu Teiko drang.  
  
Der saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Lehre. Auf dem runden Tisch, welcher sich ein Stück seitlich des roten Sofas befand, stand eine grün bemalene Tasse mit kaltem Kaffee, daneben lagen einige Papiere unsortiert herum. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erhob sich die Gestalt aus der Couch und schlenderte mit gekrümmter Haltung durch den Raum der nur ab und zu von den bewegten Bildern in der Mattscheibe hell erleuchtet wurde, um danach wieder in Dunkelheit zu versinken.  
  
Im nächsten Zimmer angekommen, setzte sich Teiko fast Geräuschlos zu Boden auf den weichen Frotetepich und legte die Hände auf eine antiken Truhe, welche in dem kleinen ärmlich wirkenden Apartment wohl eine der wenigen Kostbarkeiten zu sein schien. Er öffnete das mit Gold beschlagene Schloß. Schon fast ein wenig zu vorsichtig und zu langsam, hob er den Deckel an und entnahm der hölzernen Kostbarkeit ein schweres Buch, wessen Umschläge in Leder gefaßt waren. Nun setzte sich Teiko der wirkte wie eine Schattengestalt auf und begab sich wieder aufs Sofa.  
  
Das Buch war bestückt mit Fotos von ihm und seiner Familie, welche er sich ungerührt und kalt ansah. Ja, er liebte seine Pflegefamilie, aber die waren jetzt nicht sein Problem. Trotz des verkauften Anwesens waren die Rensos glückliche Menschen geblieben. Doch da war etwas in seiner Vergangenheit... Etwas das er lange Zeit nicht wissen wollte... Seine Mutter hatte ihn verstoßen... Im Alter von 5 Jahren wurde er abgegeben. Einfach so...  
  
Das alles wäre auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, wäre da nicht dieser Tag gewesen als sein leiblicher Vater ihn aufsuchte. Er wollte seinen Sohn zurück. Denn er hatte gesehen wie sehr sich Teiko angestrengt hatte. Er war gut in der Schule, und feierte Erfolge im Sport sowie im Privaten. Mit Sicherheit würde Teiko der Familie Ehre bereiten. Doch dieser wollte nicht von seiner Familie getrennt werden, so unterschrieb er eine Verzichtserklärung auf das Erbe und vorbei war's. So einfach sollte es sein. Wäre da nicht die Gewißheit einer aus dieser Familie zu sein. So sehr er es auch versuchte, Teiko konnte diese Tatsache nicht verdrängen.  
  
Der langgliedrige Mann blätterte bis ans Ende des Albums und lies seine Finger in eine Lasche gleiten aus welcher er einige weitere Fotos zog. Auf ihnen war eindeutig Nanjo und seine Söhne erkennbar. Hirose welcher mit ehrerbietendem Blick seinen Vater fixierte, Akihito der ein wenig verstört und traurig wirkte... Und Koji... Koji mit seinen üblich kalten und gleichgültigen Augen... Er mußte im alter von etwa acht Jahren sein. Doch schon damals besaß er diesen Ausdruck. Er wirkte nicht wie ein Kind... Keineswegs... Die Eisblauen Augen machten den Anschein als hätten sie die Hölle selbst gesehen.  
  
Auf Teikos Wangen rannen Tränen... Leise Schluchzer nahmen stetig zu bis er weinte wie noch niemals zuvor... Er weinte um sich selbst... Um seine Brüder... Aber am meisten galt seine Trauer den Toten Augen dieses Kindes welches kein Kind zu sein vermochte. Und in diesem Augenblick der nackten Emotionen schwor er sich, Kojis Lächeln zu sehen. Er wollte dieses Kind das er damals war, und diesen Mann welcher Heute scheinbar gebrochen aber immer noch stolz in seiner Zelle hockte, endlich lachen sehen...  
  
Izumi saß etwas nervös neben einem Stapel Kleidung auf dem Bett und blickte immer wieder im Zimmer umher... Hatte Teiko sein Versprechen gehalten? Hatte Koji die Nachricht erhalten? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Izumi ein gewisses Vertrauen in diesen fremden Studenten. Warum? Er wußte es nicht... Doch etwas tief in ihm sagte das noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren war.  
  
Morgen würde er ins Camp fliegen. Nur noch Fußball spielen... An nichts denken außer seiner vollständigen Genesung... Er sollte zum ersten Mal das Wunder welches ihm zuteil wurde ganz genießen können... laufen... Endlich wieder so richtig laufen.  
  
// Ob ich Koji doch besuchen sollte? Nein... Es würde für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer machen mich zu sehen. Denn der Abschied ginge mit dem Wiedersehen Hand in Hand... Aber... Ich muß sein Gesicht sehen... Seine Haut berühren... Sein Haar rie...//  
  
Hastig schüttelte Izumi den Kopf... ärgerlich über sich und seine Gedanken... Also machte er sich auf ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete die Flimmerkiste an um sich durch die Ablenkung zu beruhigen... Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten begann er über diesen Rosiel zu fluchen und das es doch eine Frechheit sei was er da tat und überhaupt. So schaltete er auf einen Musik Sender um vielleicht da die so sehr ersehnte Ablenkung zu finden.  
  
Ein auffällig geschminkter großer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, wisperte gerade etwas aus den Lautsprechern... Oder sollte man sagen, er keuchte etwas... Im Video war eine Art Menschenumzug zu sehen, während der Mann mit einem roten Hut immer weiter keuchte. Die Worte welche Izumi vernahm jagten ihm Schauer über den muskulösen Rücken... / The boy that you loved, is now the man that you fear /. Ja das war es... Wie Koji... Er wurde von allen geliebt ob seiner Schönheit, seines Talents, doch nun wurde er gefürchtet und gehaßt. Nun ja... Es war ja nachzuvollziehen... Das mußte sich Izumi dann doch eingestehen... Doch er konnte Koji immer besser verstehen... Und wie Teiko zuvor stellte er sich die Frage ob ihn das Sorgen sollte...  
  
Marilyn Manson also... So nannte sich dieser Künstler. Und obwohl Izumi nicht gerade der Typ für E-Gitarren und dergleichen war (wenn man's genau nimmt war er überhaupt nicht der Typ für Musik, hatte er doch in seinem Leben eine stolze Sammlung von drei CD's!) machte er innerlich eine Notiz sich mal etwas von dem Kerl da runterzuladen. Ok, er würde Katsumi fragen ob er das macht, denn wenn Takuto schon auf vier Mete Entfernung zum PC kam, fing dieser entweder an verdächtig zu piepen oder stürzte womöglich ganz ab. Tja... Einen Fußball konnte man wenigstens treten ohne das er gleich den Geist aufgab... Scheiß Technik !!!  
  
Vom Fernsehgerät aus säuselte nun eine blonde Frau etwas von Liebe und Herzschmerz daher. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Ahnung was sie da von sich gab, aber Hauptsache man macht ordentlich Kohle damit. Tja... Also schaltete Takuto wieder um, um sich die Nachrichten anzusehen.  
  
Ein Herr mittleren Alters sprach gerade über das Ende des Irakkrieges – Na wer's glaubt!!! – als er das Thema auf etwas anderes Lenkte, stockte Izumi der Atem... Da war ein Bild der Nanjo Familie... !!!  
  
/ Wie wir schon berichtet haben steht der Nanjo Konzern seit über einem Jahr brach. Da der erst neu eingesetzte Nachfolger der Firma einem Mord zum Opfer fiel, welcher von seinem jüngsten Bruder Nanjo Koji begangen wurde der auch den mittleren auf dem Gewissen hat, steht die Leitung des Unternehmens jetzt vor einer schweren Krise. Insider tuscheln bereits von einem weiterem Nanjo Sprößling, schweigen sich jedoch über dessen Identität aus. Angeblich müssen erst einige Nachforschungen der Echtheit des ‚verlorenen Sohnes' durchgeführt werden, bevor dieser das Erbe antreten kann. Weitere Quellen besagen, daß eine Verzichtserklärung der Erbschaft gegenüber unterzeichnet worden ist. Wir werden sie jedenfalls auf dem Laufenden Stand halten... Und nun zum Wetter mit unserer lieblichen Wetterfee Minami... / Izumis Ausdruck war schockiert und verwirrt zugleich. Er brauchte beinahe all seine Kraft damit er den Unterkiefer wieder in seine Stellung bringen zu können... Koji hatte noch einen Bruder? Das konnte doch nicht sein... Nun ja wenn man bedachte das Herr Nanjo außerehelichen Aktivitäten gegenüber alles andere als abgeneigt war, war dies kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit... Aber das war ja eigentlich auch egal... Koji und ihn betraf das nicht und das war auch gut so. Das letzte was sie jetzt in der Situation noch gebrauchen konnten, waren weitere Probleme... Ja, davon hatten sie zu genüge!  
  
Koji derweil, lag friedlich schlummernd auf seinem schmalen Bett, hatte den Brief, die Fotos –welche er mit Freude entdeckte- und die Haarsträne, unter seinen Händen auf dem Bauch. Er ahnte nicht im geringsten über was sich Izumi den Kopf zerbrach und aus welchem Grund im Flur ein penetrantes Klingeln zu hören war. Recht ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte daß es gegen halb 2 Uhr Morgens ging.  
  
Die Nachtwache rannte genervt zum Verursacher dieses Störfaktors in der friedlichen Ruhe einer nächtlichen Psychiatrie.  
  
„Hai, moshi moshi... Sanatorium, Hirota am Apparat, wie kann ich ihnen zu dieser Stunde helfen"Der junge Mann welcher mit diesem Job sein Studium finanzierte, war hörbar angepißt... Was sollte denn das? Seine Laune schien sich auch nicht zu bessern, als am anderen Ende lange kein Laut zu vernehmen war. „Hören sie, es gibt da so einen Trick beim Telefonieren: Sie müssen sprechen!!! Das erleichtert das Ganze erheblich!"Sollte der Störenfried ruhig mitbekommen, das ihm das hier mächtig auf denk Keks ging. Ihn von seinen Büchern wegzureißen und durch die Gänge zu jagen, damit nicht noch einer der inhaftierten aufwacht und Ärger macht! Wobei, wenn er schon hier im Büro war konnte er sich doch gleich mal einen Kaffee machen... Immer noch seiner Getränk Idee nachhängend, erschrak er beinahe als er eine dünne, aber eindeutig männliche Stimme am Hörer vernahm.  
  
~ Es... Ich... Gomen!!! Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Aber Morgen kann ich nicht anrufen und es ist dringend... ~  
  
„Ja ja... Ist ja schon gut"erklärte der etwas klein geratene junge Mann, der nun genüßlich auf einem eben gefundenen Brötchen rumknaberte ... „Ist ja keiner umgekommen. Also... Was wollen sie Herr...?"  
  
~ Izumi... Mein Name ist Izumi. Ich rufe wegen Herr Nanjo an der bei ihnen... äh... residiert. ~ Ein lachen des Kleinen unterbrach ihn  
  
„ Residiert... Das ist gut... hmpf... „ Und schon hatte er sich zur straffe verschluckt... Hustete ein wenig und gab dann ein ‚pardon' zu hören...  
  
~ äh ja... Wie auch immer, er ist bei ihnen. Und ich wollte wissen wann ihm Besuch zusteht. ~ Izumis Stimme klang etwas zittrig, er versuchte dies aber zu vertuschen, was ihm ausnahmsweise recht gut gelang.  
  
„ Nanjo sagten sie... Einen Moment bitte, ich muß nur schnell seine Akte holen. Bleiben sie bitte am Apparat... Bin gleich wieder da"und schon hastete er zu den Aktenschränken welche immer noch an der Rechten Seite der Büros standen. Die Papiere waren schnell gefunden, aber die Suche nach den Bestimmungen war schon schwieriger. // Scheiß Laden... Warum haben die so ein verfluchtes Chaos in ihren Unterlagen // fluchte er in Gedanken als er die Medikamentenblätter durchsah und dann zu etlichen Berichten von verschiedenen Psychiatern kam. Keine Eintragungen über die Besuche... Doch... Da war ja das Blatt welches er suchte.  
  
„ Sind sie noch dran? „  
  
~ Ja ~ „Entschuldigen sie bitte, daß ich sie hab warten lassen... Also... Wie ich sehe hatte Herr Nanjo noch keinen Besuch seit er bei uns ist. Komisch... öh... Möchten sie gerne einen Termin?"  
  
~ Ja das wäre sehr nett, wenn sie das arrangieren könnten. ~ Takutos Herz pochte bis zum Hals... Jetzt könnte er es sich noch anders überlegen... Aber eigentlich wollte er das nicht... Eigentlich...  
  
„Hmm... mal sehen. Theoretisch könnte ich sie jederzeit unterbringen."  
  
~ Ich wäre froh wenn das Ganze so schnell als möglich ginge. Könnte ich nächstes Wochenende kommen? Am Sonntag? ~  
  
„Ja ich glaube nicht daß das ein Problem ist. Um welche Zeit soll ich sie denn eintragen?"  
  
~ Hmm... So genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Ich bin nicht in der Stadt und müßte wohl herfliegen, also erst am Nachmittag... Könnte ich da wohl nochmals anrufen? ~  
  
„Das geht schon. Rufen sie uns mindestens zwei Stunden vorher an, damit Herr Nanjo bereit gemacht werden kann. Möchten sie noch gerne weiter Informationen oder sind sie mit den Regeln unseres Hauses schon bekannt?" Seine Stimmung hatte sich nun doch sehr gebessert, schließlich war es ja sein Job und der Mann am anderen Ende klang wirklich sympathisch, nur etwas nervös. Nun wer wäre das nicht wenn man sich mit so einer Bestie treffen würde. Denn auch der Wächter kannte den Fall Nanjo aus dem Fernsehen...  
  
~ Oh... Nein ich kenne die Regeln noch nicht... ~ Daran hatte Izumi gar nicht gedacht. Was wenn sie sich nur unter Aufsicht sehen konnten?  
  
„Nun dann werde ich sie ihnen erläutern: erstens: Die Besuche dürfen maximal drei Stunden dauern, für längere Aufenthalte benötigen sie eine Genehmigung von Oben. Und die wird eigentlich nur in Ausnahmen, wie Geburtstage oder so gestattet. Zweitens: Wir sind verpflichtet den Besuchern höchst mögliche Sicherheit zu bieten, daß heißt sie werden in einem geschlossenen Raum sein, um die Privatsphäre zu wahren werden sie allerdings alleine mit ihm sein. Es sei denn sie wünschen einen Wächter."  
  
~ Nein! Ich möchte lieber unter vier Augen mit ihm reden ~  
  
„Gut"Hirota notierte etwas auf dem Zettel auf welchem er schon den Termin festgelegt hatte „Der Raum wird von einer Videokamera überwacht, die von einem unserer Angestellten, welcher vor der Tür steht, stets kontrolliert wird. Der Ton ist allerdings nicht eingeschaltet. Aber so kann der Wächter erkennen wenn sie Hilfe benötigen. Für den Fall das sie gehen möchten, haben sie einen kleinen Apparat bei sich mit dem sie dem Wächter ein Signal geben können... Soweit alles klar?"  
  
~ äh... Ja. ~  
  
„Okey... Dann noch ein Detail: Die Bilder der Kamera werden zwar aufgezeichnet, bei reibungslosem Ablauf aber nicht archiviert. Der Wächter vor der Tür ist der einzige der sie sieht und er unterliegt der strickten Schweigepflicht!"Er begann zu lachen „Das wird sie sicher nicht interessieren, aber wir haben einige verheiratete Männer hier, und wir möchten nicht zu sehr in ihre Intimahngelegenheiten eingreifen wenn ihre Frauen zu besuch sind."  
  
Izumi stockte eine Weile, wollte sich das aber auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen. ~ verstehe. ~  
  
„Nun kommen wir zum letzten Punkt: ihnen ist wohl bewußt, nehme ich an, daß sie keine Gegenstände mit zu Herrn Nanjo nehmen können. Sollten sie allenfalls Post oder derartiges für ihn haben, wird ihm dies später ausgehändigt. Sie müssen aber verstehen daß alle Briefe gelesen werden. Sie selbst werden vor dem Treffen untersucht und sie werden aufgefordert alles bis auf die Kleidung am Empfang zu hinterlegen. Sollten sie versuchen Gegenstände zu schmuggeln, werden sie augenblicklich aus dem Gebäude gewiesen..."  
  
~ Keine Sorge. Ich werde nichts bei mir haben! ~ versicherte Takuto mit einer etwas gekränkten Tonlage.  
  
„Na dann ist soweit alles klar. Haben sie noch Fragen?"wollte er wissen, in der Hoffnung bald zu seinen Büchern zurückzukehren. Immerhin stand in einer Woche eine große Prüfung an.  
  
~Nur noch eines... Wäre es machbar Koji nichts von meinem Besuch zu sagen? Es ist eine Überraschung! ~  
  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht, und einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier nächsten Sonntag"  
  
Als Izumi sich verabschiedet hatte, schlenderte der Nachtwächter wieder zurück in sein Zimmer und versank erneut in seinem Lernstoff.  
  
Teil VII One fast week and a flying Milkshake  
  
Die Woche verflog wie im Sturm. Izumi mußte sich ganz und gar auf sein Training konzentrieren, das ihm doch mehr Mühe bereitete als er erst angenommen hatte. Aber eigentlich kam ihm das ganz gelegen, denn so hatte er keine Zeit über Koji zu grübeln. Doch als dann der Samstag Abern immer näher rückte und er schon mal einige Sachen einpackte, wurde er zusehends hibbeliger.  
  
Teiko verbrachte jeden Abend bei Koji in seiner Zelle und lauschte dessen Erzählungen von seiner Vergangenheit. Immerzu lief das Aufnahmegerät mit, wegen welchem ab und zu Pausen gemacht wurden um das Band auszuwechseln.  
  
Kojis Tage waren wie immer Trist. Vielleicht war dies ein Grund weshalb er Teiko so offen alles von sich, seinen Brüdern und vor allem von Izumi, offenbarte. Oder gab es da noch einen anderen Grund daß er sich Teiko so verbunden fühlte? Immer mehr hatte er das Gefühl in Teiko etwas bekanntes zu sehen... Aber er wußte nicht was es war, also gab er den Gedanken schnell auf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Erzählungen. Vielleicht würde er noch einmal etwas von Izumi erhalten wenn er nur lange genug brav blieb. Und zugegeben, war die Zeit mit Teiko die beste seit langem. Endlich konnte er mal wieder mit jemandem reden der ihn nicht für eine blutrünstige Bestie hielt und mit irgendwelchem Gefasel versuchte ihn zu ‚heilen'. Die Nächte waren jedoch immer noch einsam und kalt. Zumindest hatte er jetzt etwas von Izumi. Nicht selten verbrachte er alle Zeit damit die Fotos anzustarren und sich an das Büschel Haare zu klammern. Auch wenn sein Gemüt sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig erheitert hatte, so wuchs das Verlangen Izumi wiederzusehen stetig. Hätte er doch nur einen Brief an ihn schreiben dürfen! Aber das war ihm nicht gestatten. Und Teiko wollte er nicht darum bitten. Hatte ihm Izumi doch geschrieben das er es sich mit ihm nicht verscherzen sollte... So bleib ihm nichts weiter als jede freie Minute, Izumis Worte zu lesen und sich der Träumerei hinzugeben.  
  
Teiko indessen, stand im unerbittlichen Kampf mit sich selbst. Je mehr er von Koji erfuhr, desto größer wuchs in ihm das Verlangen dem Mann zu helfen. Ursprünglich wollte er über ihn nur mehr über seine Familie in Erfahrung bringen, doch nun konnte er nicht einfach nur noch zusehen, jetzt ging es ihn auch etwas an. Anfangs war er ein wenig schockiert gewesen als er von Kojis Verhältnis zu einem anderen Mann erfuhr, doch mittlerweile sah er Kojis Argumente ein, das Liebe nichts mit solchen Kleinigkeiten zu tun hatte. Zudem half ihm diese Tatsache ein wenig, die ganze Sache mit Sasha etwas lockerer zu sehen. Denn ihn plagten schreckliche Zweifel weil er sich von dem anderen immer wie mehr hingezogen fühlte. Doch es gab da etwas was ihm gar nicht gefiel... Kojis prüfende Blicke... Ahnte er etwas? Nein das war doch Unsinn... Wie sollte er? Nichts desto trotz fand sich Teiko an diesem Samstag Abend bei einem 24h Frisör wieder, wo er sich die Haare rot färben ließ, und wenn er schon mal hier war konnte er sie doch gleich noch schneiden lassen. Vorne in Kinnlänge, hinten bis zum Ansatz hin geschnitten. Das wollte er schon lange mal, und nun hatte er sich selbst gegenüber die Ausrede das er es tun mußte damit Koji ihn nicht enttarnen könnte.  
  
So verging für alle diese Woche recht schnell... Aber halt... da war noch jemand der mit eben genannter mächtig zu kämpfen hatte... Shibuya! Der hatte nämlich die wichtigsten Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht, und war wie auf Nadeln, bis Freitag mittag endlich die Ergebnisse verkündet wurden. Doch die Freude über sein eben erhaltenes Arzt Diplom war im Nu verschwunden, als Izumi ihn über sein Vorhaben aufklärte. Es ist ja nicht so als ob Katsumi etwas gegen Koji hatte. Im Gegenteil... Er sah ihn nach wie vor als seinen besten Freund... Es war nur dieses ungute Gefühl welches er verspürte wenn er daran dachte das die zwei sich wieder sehen würden. Es war ja sonst schon immer nahe einer Naturkatastrophe, aber jetzt? Es war immer schwer für ihn gewesen, nie wirklich etwas für die beiden tun zu können, und die Tatsache das e Koji nie besuchte war für ihn der reine Horror. Wie gerne hätte er seinen langjährigen Vertrauten besucht. Aber die Gefahr ihm noch mehr Leid zuzufügen war zu groß, denn Katsumi wußte, daß wenn er zu ihm gehen würde, wollte dieser sicherlich über Izumi sprechen. Und dazu hatte Shibuya einfach keine Kraft mehr... Zu sehr hatte das alles an seinen Kräften gezehrt... Die Therapie von Izumi, dann der große Schock als es bei der ersten OP nicht klappte. Doch Takuto wollte natürlich nicht aufgeben, so daß das Ganze ein zweites Mal versucht wurde. Zum Glück – oder sollte man sagen: Oh Wunder? – hatte es dieses mal Erfolg. Danach jedoch kamen etliche Wochen Reha, unter anderem Reittherapie. Um das zu finanzieren, war es an ihm geblieben verschieden Vereine als Sponsoren anzuwerben da Izumi die Villa partu nicht verkaufen wollte. Und jetzt da alles für Izumi gut zu laufen schien und er sein Diplom endlich in der Tasche hatte, war es wieder diese eine Liebe die alles zu zerstören drohte! Man sollte das nicht mißverstehen, Katsumi wünschte sich so sehr das Koji da endlich rauskam und dafür hatte er auch alles Menschenmögliche unternommen, indem er die besten Anwälte konsultierte usw.... Aber er wollte nicht das dieses Glück was Izumi haben könnte wieder ins Nichts katapultiert wird. Denn in der Zeit welche er mit Takuto verbrachte, war auch er ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen... Doch da schien es eine kleine Hoffnung zu geben. Der Anruf vorhin hatte ihm einige Möglichkeiten vor Augen geführt an welche noch nie gedacht hatte. Doch es war zu früh auf Wunder zu hoffen... Viel zu früh...  
  
Izumi stand etwas verloren, mit seiner kleinen Sporttasche, am Flughafen von Tokio... Es war ein wirklich skurriler Anblick ihn in zerschnittenen, verwaschenen Jeans und einem Schwarzen Hemd, bei welchem die ersten drei Knöpfe offen waren und das eigentlich viel zu groß für ihn war, zu sehen. Doch trotz der ungewöhnten Erscheinung, fand Shibuya ihn in der Menschenmenge und nahm ihm erst einmal die Tasche ab, bevor er ihn begrüßte.  
  
„Na Taku-chan? Wie steht's mit deiner Flugangst?"Das war ja klar das er ihn auf die schrecklichen zwei vergangenen Stunden hatte erinnern müssen... Natürlich... Wie sollte es auch anders sein?!?  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe... Die Stewardeß wollte mich schon unter Drogen setzten... pfff!!!"  
  
Katsumi konnte sich ein lautes Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Na wenn DER freiwillig in nen Flieger stieg, ging es entweder um Fußball oder um Koji.  
  
Immer noch prustet und nach Luft keuchend „Ich bin ja schon still... Schön dich ausnahmsweise in langen Hosen zu sehen... Aber sag mal Izumi... Hattest du keine in denen man nicht gerade soooo viel sieht? Ich meine ja nur... Entweder du läufst in deinen Hotpants artigen Shorts rum oder... das?"Ok... Damit schoß er den Vogel endgültig vom Bäumchen...  
  
Izumis Gesichtsfarbe war nicht nur wegen der ansteigenden Wut, so rot... Als er nur ein Beleidigtes Zischen von sich gab und in Richtung des Ausganges stapfte... Mit einem schleppenden Katsumi auf den Fersen...  
  
„Obwohl ich nicht glaube mich wegen meiner Kleidung zu rechtfertigen..." Takuto schaute betreten zu Boden, was zur Folge hatte daß er beinahe mit einem der vorbeieilenden Menschen zusammenstieß... Nun blieb er ruckartig stehen... Und wie die Fliehkraft so will, hatte er sogleich Katsumi am Rücken kleben. Als Izumi sich ärgerlich umdrehte, fiel sein angeklebtes Ding beinahe um... „Ich habe mich vor dem Flug vollgekotzt... Und dies waren die einzigen Sachen welche ich anziehen konnte, weil alles andere in der Tasche schmutzig ist und ich sie hier waschen will... wenn ich schon mal hier bin... Zufrieden?"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, rannte Izumi zu den Telefonsäulen die vor dem Ausgang standen, kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und wählte dann mit zittrigen Fingern.  
  
Nachdem er fast das unschuldige Telefon zu Tode gehauen hatte, sagte er mit nervöser und übereiliger Stimme ins Telefon:  
  
„äh ja... Hier ist Izumi Takuto... Ich habe einen Termin um Herrn Nanjo zu besuchen..."Die ruhige Frauenstimme hatte eine etwas beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. „Nein Miss...Ok... Ja und danke vielmals"Als er den Hörer wieder auf der Gabel plaziert hatte, atmete ein par mal tief durch bevor er sich wieder zu Katsumi wandte...  
  
„Also... Ich kann in zwei Stunden dort hin. Wollen wir was essen gehen? Ich hab wieder n Bärenhunger!!!"  
  
„Kein Wunder wenn du alles rauskotzt... hehe... Du... ich muß dich da mal was fragen..."  
  
Resigniert und genervt zog Takuto eine Augenbraue nach oben... eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht hören... „Was denn?"  
  
Katsumis Lippen formten sich zu einem Hämischen Grinsen... „Sag mal... Ist das nicht Kojis Hemd?"Ja hatte das denn heute gar kein Ende?!  
  
Auch wenn Shibuya sich sicher war das er schon alle verschiedenen Rottypen in Takutos Gesicht gesehen hatte, überraschte dieser ihn mit einer neuen Kreation als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in die Richtung lief wo er Katsumis Auto vermutete.  
  
Auf der Fahrt zu einem 50's Lokal welches unweit von der Anstalt war, erzählte Katsumi von seinem bestandenem Diplom. Izumis Freude wirkte leicht übertrieben, denn der Wagen driftete fast von der Strasse ab als er Katsumi zur Gratulation um den Hals fiel.  
  
Aber immerhin hatte er sein schwieriges Studium endlich hinter sich, und konnte nun praktizieren. Obwohl Katsumi sich entschieden hatte, weitere drei Jahre auf die Fachhochschule zu gehen damit er sich spezialisieren konnte. Die Frage nach seinem Hauptfach wollte er aber stur nicht beantworten. Er hielt den Zeitpunkt für falsch jetzt zu sagen daß er sich auf Geisteskrankheiten konzentrieren möchte. Taktvoll wie er doch immer war...  
  
Die beiden Freunde betraten das Lokal und es schien als ob sie in einer anderen Zeitzone gelandet waren... Keine Tische, dafür aber wunderschöne Oldtimer in den verschiedensten Pastellfarben. Einige Girlanden zierten die Decke, in einer Ecke stand eine alte Jukebox, daneben war in riesiger blauer Neonschrift das Wort Toiletten geschrieben.  
  
Shibuya machte sich auf um sich in einen rosa Chevy zu setzen... Und obwohl Takuto sich kurz Gedanken machte ob die Farbe wohl irgendeine Anspielung sein sollte, setzte er sich still schweigend gegenüber seines Vertrauten in den Wagen. Als auch schon eine Marilyn Monroe heran gewuselt kam und die Bestellung abnehmen wollte. Katsumi war erst etwas verwirrt... Was sollte das denn? Izumi mußte schmunzeln als er die Unwissenheit in den Augen des quirligen Blonden entdeckte. Bestellte dann aber einen Hamburger und Milchshake. Katsumi bestellte sich nur ein Mineralwasser, da er schon gegessen hatte...  
  
Als Izumi gerade einen Bissen seines kulinarischen Burgers genommen hatte – Er kennte so was wie Hamburger nicht aber der Name klang lustig. -, mußte sich Shibuya sichtlich überwinden um ein Gespräch zu beginnen...  
  
„Izumi?"  
  
„Hmpf?"Na was will man erwarten von jemandem mit dem Mund voller Essen... Shakespeare in fließendem Altenglisch?  
  
„Wie gedenkst du Koji gegenüber zu treten? Willst du einfach da rein, ihm Hallo sagen und mal nett ein wenig Plaudern?"  
  
Takuto zwang den Bissen sichtlich angewidert runter und sog erstmal tief Luft ein – Zugegeben, es war eklig, aber es stillte den Hunger -, bevor er versuchte eine Antwort hinzukriegen...  
  
„Ich weis es doch selbst nicht. Aber was hilft es mir darüber Gedanken zu machen? Ich kann mir Sätze zurecht legen, doch wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehe werde ich so oder so alles andere tun als das was ich mir vorgenommen habe..."  
  
Katsumi, der gerade sein Glas an die Lippen führte, nickte nachdenklich... „Ich verstehe dich ja, doch du mußt dir im Klaren sein das sich sehr wahrscheinlich viel geändert hat. Koji wird nicht mehr der Selbe sein wie vor einem Jahr! Und ich mache mir große Sorgen wie er reagieren wird wenn er dich sieht! Ich habe blos Angst daß..."  
  
„Das er mich nicht mehr liebt? Ist es das was du befürchtest?"Takutos Augen blickten nüchtern und erstaunlicherweise selbstsicher in die von dem, nun überrumpelten Katsumi.  
  
„Taku-chan! Nein, das denke ich nicht! Ich glaube nicht nur das Koji dich immer noch liebt... Ich bin mir absolut sicher! Hör mal ich kenne den Spinner nun schon so lange und weis allmählich wie stur der ist. Aber genau das ist es was mir Sorgen bereitet."  
  
Zwischen Katsumis Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Falte. Die hatte er immer wenn er sich sorgen machte, leider gab es in den vergangenen Monaten kaum Momente in denen sie verschwunden war.  
  
„Hör auf dir über so was den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das ist etwas was wir beide nicht beeinflussen können. Ich werde da jetzt hingehen und dann sehen wir weiter. Immerhin war es nicht nur Koji der das vergangene Jahr ohne seine Liebe leben mußte, auch ich vermisse ihn..."Und als ob das was er gerade gesagt hatte, das normalste der Welt war, biß Izumi erneut in das matschige, mit Fleisch gefüllte Brötchen.  
  
Hatte er eben wirklich gesagt, was Shibuya da hörte? Oder spielten ihm seine Nerven nun schon Streiche? Er wußte das Izumi durch die ganzen Torturen, welche er über sich ergehen lassen mußte, um einiges Reifer geworden war... Aber DAS?  
  
„Taku-chan? Hab ich mich verhört?" fragte er mit vorsichtiger Stimme um den Anderen, der übrigens immer noch seinen Burger runterwürgte und dabei gar nicht glücklich aussah, ja nicht zornig zu stimmen.  
  
„Hm? Nein hast du nicht. Weißt du Katsu-chan..."Er richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf, stütze die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte seine Wangen in die Hände. Der Angesprochene wußte beim besten Willen nicht was er von dem bestimmten Lächeln des Sportlers halten sollte.  
  
„Ich hab's aufgegeben... Ich hab aufgegeben mir selbst was vorzumachen. Koji ist nun schon so lange weg. Und bis vor kurzem zwang ich mich dazu ihn aus meiner Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Doch weist du Katsu-chan..."Seine Miene wurde einen Augenblick ernster bevor er lächelnd sagte... „Ich liebe diesen Spinner"Izumi bemerkte das der Blonde mit den zersausten Haaren wohl jetzt zu keinem Verbalen Erguß imstande war, also fuhr er einfach fort. „Und ich habe nicht die Absicht ihn aufzugeben! Jetzt das ich endlich ehrlich zu mir selbst sein kann... Kannst du das verstehen?"  
  
Er schaute den immer noch perplexen diplomierten Arzt –das muß man schon noch einige male erwähnen- immer noch lächeln an. Aber im Grunde war ihm seine Antwort egal. Er brauchte kein Verständnis von anderen, geschweige denn Zustimmung. Nein, er war sich so sicher wie noch niemals zuvor. Doch anstatt der erwarteten Zweifel des Anderen, begann nun auch dieser zu lächeln.  
  
„Du bist wirklich erwachsener geworden, Taku-chan... Aber wenn das Ganze sich für dich zum Besseren gewandt hat, kannst du nicht vergessen wo Koji jetzt steckt, und das er da wohl erstmal nicht rauskommt. Bitte mißverstehe mich nicht, ich freue mich für dich dass du dich so verändern konntest. Aber bedenke das ihr beide vor einer riesigen Hürde steht."  
  
Takutos Lächeln verschwand um einem nachdenklichen Blick in seinen Augen zu weichen.  
  
„Denkst du ich weis das nicht. Aber so naiv das klingen mag... Ich bin überzeugt es gibt irgendeinen Weg. Weist du... Nicht nur Koji ist stur!" Damit machte sich wieder das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sichtbar. „Und übrigens mag ich mir den heutigen Tag nicht durch solche Gedanken vermiesen. Ich freue mich so ihn endlich wieder zu sehen... Zu fühlen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit soviel durchgemacht, und Koji sicherlich auch, da will ich diesen Tag einfach nur genießen."Mit den Worten schloß er dieses Thema endgültig ab und widmete sich seinem Bananen Milchshake.  
  
Der Kleinere gab sich nun auch geschlagen und versuchte Izumis Milchshake zu erbeuten. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf um die ‚Banane' lagen beide mehr oder weniger besudelt über oder wahlweise unter dem Tisch in dem rosa Gefährt und lachten sich kaputt. Doch nun stand ein anderes Problem an... Izumis Kleidung welche von Anfang an nicht gerade geeignet war um in die Anstalt zu gehen ohne unangenehm aufzufallen, war nun über und über, mit dem leckeren aber leider verschwendeten, Getränk durchnäßt.  
  
„Tja ich denke du brauchst was zum anziehen... Komm schon, da drüben sind einige Läden... Wir haben noch ne Stunde Zeit."Und schon wurde Takuto am Arm aufgezogen, das Geld auf dem Tisch hinterlegt und hinaus gestürmt.  
  
„Halt... Mal langsam Katsumi... Da drüben sind nur irgendwelche Designerläden! HALT!!!"  
  
Doch Izumis Einwände wurden elegant überhört und so schubste man ihn einfach in einen der Boutiquen. Jetzt stand er also in seinen zerrissenen Jeans und dem gelb befleckten Hemd vor einer entsetzten Verkäuferin.  
  
„Ach du meine Güte. Sie brauchen Hilfe!"sie schrie fast, so hysterisch war sie beim Anblick von Izumi.  
  
Nun gesellte sich auch Shibuya zu ihm in den Laden und sprach ein par Worte mit der Verkäuferin, worauf diese in den hintere Teil des Raumes verschwand. Shibuya machte es sich derweil auf einem der purpurnen Sessel welchem goldverzierte Muster auf Lehne sowie Armstützen waren. Katsumi setzte das für sich typisches, Grinsen auf als er die Verkäuferin wiederentdeckte, wie sie nun mit einigen Kleidern bestückt auf Takuto zurannte. Als er sah wie Taku's Gesicht eine ‚gesündere' Farbe annahm, war auch seine Zurückhaltung zunichte und er prustete lauthals los.  
  
Die Verkäuferin wuselte einige Male um Takuto herum, hielt ihm verschiedenste Kleider vor den Leib, schüttelte ab und zu den Kopf und besprach sich immer wieder mit Katsumi. Das einzige was Takuto tun konnte war dazustehen und zwischendurch einige Sachen anzuprobieren. Was hatte er denn für eine andere Option. Als er sich zum 2000 Mal umgezogen hatte, wie es ihm schien, hörte er Shibuya klatschen und einige blöde Kommentare – die übrigens überflüssig waren – von sich geben.  
  
Doch genau das machte Izumi neugierig, denn dieser hatte sich die Sachen nicht wirklich angesehen. Als er in den hohen Spiegel sah, staunte auch er nicht schlecht. Er trug ein enges schwarzes Tanktop mit Stehkragen welches eine Schnürung vom Adamsapfel bis zur linken Oberarmbeuge versehen war. Dazu ebenfalls schwarze Hüftjeans und ein weites Seidenhemd in dunklem Blutrot. // Seit wann sehe ich denn so gut aus? // kicherte Takuto in sich hinein. Und seine Doc. Martens paßten auch fabelhaft dazu. Als dann die Verkäuferin mit einem langen taillierten Ledermantel, ebenfalls in schwarz, auf ihn zukam und ihm reinhalf, war das Outfit perfekt und somit die Zeit zum gehen... Aber halt... Wie sollte er das bezahlen? Die Schilder mit dem D&G Label hießen sicher nicht daß das Ganze für 400Yen zu haben war. Doch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, schnappte ihn Katsumi auf dem Weg von der Kasse und einer glücklichen Kassiererin am Arm, und zerrte ihn in seinen Wagen.  
  
Izumi wollte Shibuya gerade erklären in wie vielen Raten er das abbezahlen wollte, als dieser ihn mit einem Lächeln und einem „Schon gut! Sieh es als ‚Koji Wiedersehens Geschenk'!"  
  
Die restliche Fahrt verlief still und zugleich unruhig... Zumindest in Izumis Magen drehte sich alles wie auf Space Mountain in Disneyland... Jetzt war es bald soweit... Er würde seinen Geliebten wiedersehen. Doch was, wenn der sich nicht über die Überraschung freute?  
  
Mal ne Frage... Kennt ihr diese kleine Stimme im Kopf, welche immerzu sagt: „Tue es nicht! Lass die Finger davon... Nein!!!!" Als ich dieses Kapitel schrieb, habe ich sie immer wieder erfolgreich ignoriert. Komische Sache. Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden damit weil das Lustige nicht in die Story paßt. Andererseits kann man ja auch nicht permanent depressiv sein, sogar wenn man es ist braucht man doch immer einen gewissen Humor um zu ‚überleben'. Auch wenn es Selbsttäuschung ist. Aber genug des Geschafels... Danke das ihr noch nicht aufgegeben habt.  
  
Teil VIII Confrontation of Hearts  
  
Katsumis grauer Volvo bog scharf in eine Ausfahrt ein und kam nun auf einem Parkplaz zu stehen. Einige Wohnhäuser waren von weitem zu erkennen, doch sonst war nicht viel zu erkennen außer... Ja außer einem riesigen Betonklotz, welcher gen Himmel ragte. Exakt in der Mitte befanden sich einige Stufen die zu einem Eingang mit zwei gläsernen Schwingtüren führten.  
  
Izumi und Shibuya verharrten eine Weile stumm auf ihren Plätzen, bis Katsumi das Wort ergriff...  
  
„Du mußt das nicht tun wenn du nicht willst. Noch können wir einfach umdrehen und..."  
  
„Nein! Ich will es tun!"Izumi begann ein grausames Lachen... Genau genommen war es mehr ein Schluchzen... Erste Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Bernsteinen... Doch er wischte sie schnell beiseite, sah zu seinem Freund... „Danke Katsu-chan... Ich schaff das schon. Ich vertraue Koji ganz..."  
  
Immer noch etwas besorgt hackte Shibuya nach „Soll ich hier auf dich warten oder mit rein kommen?"  
  
„Bitte vergnüge dich ein wenig in der Stadt. Ich werde nicht vor drei Stunden wieder hier sein. Ich melde mich dann bei dir oder ich kann auch die U-Bahn nehmen..."  
  
„Kommt nicht in frage! Ich wird wieder in das Lokal gehen in dem wir waren, dann bin ich schnell wieder hier... Und Izumi..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Katsumi begann zu grinsen und kniff die Augen zusammen... „Viel Glück"  
  
Ein Nicken war Izumis Antwort, als er sogleich aus dem Wagen stieg und dem Eingang entgegenschritt. Mit jedem Meter den er sich näherte, fühlte er diese Übelkeit heftiger... Immer mehr Zweifel nagten an ihm, ob er hier das richtige tat... Doch er zwang sie beiseite, und stellte sich dem Wächter vor der Tür vor.  
  
„Ah, Herr Izumi. Herr Renso Teiko hat mich bereits informiert. Sie können rein."  
  
Und schon stand er in der Halle. Eine ältere Dame nahm ihn in Empfang und erklärte ihm ein weiteres Mal ruhig die Regeln des Hauses.  
  
Ein heftiges Klopfen und das anschließende entriegeln der Tür, verriet Koji daß wohl irgend jemand was von ihm wollte, so richtete er sich auf und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Teiko erblickte.  
  
„Nette Haare. Aber seit wann arbeiten sie sonntags?"brummelte er vor sich hin als Teiko, in zivil, sich zu ihm gesellte.  
  
„Sie werden jetzt für einige Zeit in einen anderen Raum verfrachtet."Ohne auch nur über die Frage der Anderen einzugehen, stellte er sich neben die Tür und wies Koji hinauszugehen.  
  
„Was denn? Wird mein Stall ausgemistet?"gab Koji kühl von sich, als er an Teiko vorbeischlenderte. Ohne weitere Gespräche wurde er in einen hellen Raum gebracht, eine Fensterfront, ein kleiner Tisch, zwei Stühle und ein Senfgelbes altes Sofa waren ein wenig deplaziert hingestellt. Etwas weiter hinten war ein Waschbecken eingebaut. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und erschrak als Teiko ihm etwas zuwarf und wortlos den Raum wieder verließ und zusperrte. Nun entdeckte Koji auch die Videokamera und dachte im Stillen // Aha... Studienobjekt also... // Nun betrachtete er das Bündel welches ihm zugeworfen wurde. Eine helle Jeans und ein weites Leinenhemd. Und... Ein Zettel von Teiko...  
  
Der Wachmann vor der Tür, und somit der einzige der die Videobilder zu sehen kriegt, ist ein Freund von mir. Er wird sich Gütigerweise nicht auf die Bilder konzentrieren, also haben sie freie Bahn. Die Kleider sind von mir, sie sollten ihnen passen. Und als letzter Tipp, machen sie sich etwas frisch.  
  
Und nun... Viel Glück  
  
Was sollte das denn? Aber besser machen was ihm gehiessen, vielleicht gab es eine Belohnung in Form von Schmuggelware. Man weis ja nie.  
  
Izumi wurde nun von der netten Dame vor eine Tür gebracht vor welcher ein schwarzhaariger Mann stand und ihn höflich begrüßte, als die Dame sich wieder auf den Weg zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz machte...  
  
„Guten Tag Herr Izumi. Ich bin Sasha... Ein Freund von Teiko. Weitere Informationen welche für sie von Relevanz sein könnten, hat Herr Nanjo auf einem Zettel. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."  
  
Izumis Herz überschlug sich beinahe als der junge Mann die Tür aufschloß und sie langsam aufschob...  
  
Koji der sich mittlerweile ein wenig zurecht gemacht hatte, mit den Styling Produkten welche Teiko auf dem Waschbecken hingestellt hatte, und die neue Kleidung bereits trug, brummelte nur genervt „Nun Teiko... Was soll ich denn als nächstes tun?"in die Richtung der Türe wo er Teiko vermutete. Doch als er sich beim Geräusch der sich wieder schließenden Tür umdrehte, und da diese ihm wohl bekannte Gestalt etwas verloren dastand, schien es ihm als würde sein Puls aussetzen... Konnte das wirklich sein? War es nur ein Trugbild?  
  
„I... Izu... Izumi??!!??"gab er mit leiser Stimme von sich, damit er diese Illusion nicht wieder verblassen ließ...  
  
„Koji... Ich... ich... Ich habe dich so sehr vermißt!"Nun setzte Izumi seine zitternden Beine in Bewegung und lief fast schon quälend langsam auf seinen Freund zu...  
  
Dieser wollte es immer noch nicht wahrhaben, verfluchte innerlich seinen Geist ob dieser Täuschung... Oder war er echt? So sehr er es sich auch wünschte auf Izumi zuzugehen, diesen in die Arme zu schließen, sein Körper verweigerte ihm jeglichen Bewegungen.  
  
„Izumi... Bist du ein Trugbild?"  
  
Takuto stand nun ganz dicht an Koji, berührte ihn aber nicht... Er schloß die Augen um die Wärme des Anderen besser fühlen zu können. „Nein Koji... Ich bin hier... Hier bei dir..."Nun konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und umschlang Kojis Nacken mit seinen Armen...  
  
Koji der immer noch mit seinem Geist rang, drückte ihn sanft an sich, um ihn ja nicht zu zerbrechen. „Izumi... wie hast du... warum... bist du..."schon alleine die Tatsache das er eben diese Satzfetzten sprach, war in seinem Zustand ein Wunder! Jedoch bevor er einen zweiten Versuch starten konnte zu sprechen, wurden seine Lippen mit einem flüchtigen Kuß von Izumi verschlossen.  
  
„Shhh..."Der Kleinere strich ihm sachte über die Wangen und wischte die Tränen von ihnen, welche sich ihren Weg über Kojis Gesicht bahnten. „Ich mußte dich einfach sehen"  
  
Langsam kehrte die Vernunft wieder in Kojis Gedanken zurück und sortierten diese wieder einigermaßen. „Bist du gekommen um dich zu verabschieden?"  
  
Dumpf hallte ein Schlag durch den Raum. Koji hielt sich die linke Wange, und Izumi stand mit wütenden Augen wieder ein wenig weiter entfernt...  
  
„Baka! Wie kannst du so was sagen?"Seine Wut war den Tränen gewichen, die nun ungehindert aus Izumis Augen rannen, die Wangen liebkosten und wie kostbare Juwelen zu Boden fielen"  
  
Koji stand ewige Sekunden unbeweglich und perplex an der Stelle, bis sich seine Starre löste, und er seinen Izumi mit sanftem druck an sich preßte... „Es tut mir so leid... Ich... Ich liebe dich Izumi... Ich liebe dich so sehr... Dich zu sehen..."Auch er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr daran hindern das sie den feuchten Regen preisgaben auf den er so sehnlichst gewartet hatte... „Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich... Ich..."Immer wieder diese Worte welche sachte an Izumis Ohr drangen und ihn mit der Wärme erfüllten welche er nun schon so lange missen mußte...  
  
Seine Hände führten sich wie von alleine an Kojis Gesicht, hielten es, umrahmten es, streichelten es... Wie sehr er sich nach dieser Haut verzehrte... Die Fingerspitzen gruben sich zärtlich in den Haaransatz... Koji hatte nichts von seiner Schönheit einbüssen müssen... Sie schien ewig und unzerstörbar... Als er ihn an seine Lippen zog, schien alle Zeit unvergänglich... Dieser eine Kuß dauerte ein Leben und zugleich nur Augenblicke, nichts hatte noch Bedeutung. Alles versank in der Unendlichkeit...  
  
Doch auch die Unendlichkeit wird irgendwann ihr Ende finden... Selbst wenn ein Mensch sich das nicht vorzustellen vermag... So war es Izumi der als erstes nach Luft rag und zu sprechen begann...  
  
„Koji... Ich denke wir haben uns viel zu sagen..."Ohne große Mühe, schleifte er den langhaarigen Blonden zum Sofa, der sich bereitwillig gleich hinsetzte und Izumi auf seinen Schoß zog. Der saß nun etwas quer auf Kojis Schoß und genoß die Verbrennungen welche dessen Hände auf seinem Bauch hinterließen, ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und verborg das Gesicht in Kojis Halsbeuge. Der wiederum sog den Duft Izumis Haaren ein und preßte ihn fest an sich, damit er nie mehr wieder gehen würde.  
  
Nach einer Weile vermochte Koji es wieder Gedanken erneut zu sortieren...  
  
„Deine Flügel... Sie sind wieder so weiß und strahlend wie ich sie in meinen Träumen sah... Ich bin so glücklich das du deine Beine wieder hast, mein Izumi"  
  
Der junge Sportler hob nun seinen Kopf an und begann zu lächeln. „Ja... Koji ich kann endlich wieder laufen... Frei sein..."Mußte er das jetzt sagen? War es denn wirklich nötig? Aber Koji reagierte nicht so wie Izumi vermutete. Überhaupt nicht so...  
  
„Izumi... Würdest du mir von dir erzählen? Ich möchte alles wissen... Du... Du mußt nicht wenn du das nicht möchtest... Es ist nur... Ich wünschte ich könnte an deinem Leben teilhaben... Ich"  
  
Wieder war es Izumi der Koji die Lippen mit einem Kuß versiegelten... Und dann... Dann begann er zu erzählen... Von den Operationen, der Reha... Und er konnte nicht genug erwähnen wie sehr ihm die Reittherapie geholfen hatte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, worauf er von Koji nur ein mürrisches beinahe wütendes „Auf wem bist du geritten"zu hören bekam, was wiederum einen Lachkrampf seitens Izumi ergab.  
  
„Auf einem wunderschönen Hengst!"versuchte Izumi zu erklären, bemerkte aber das diese Worte eher das Gegenteil bewirkten, als Koji sich aufrichten wollte. Doch Takuto drückte ihn energisch zurück in die Polster. „EIN PFERD!"Kojis Gesichtszüge wandelten sich von wütend zu fragend bis er schließlich Rot um die Nase wurde.  
  
„ähm... Das wußte ich doch..."gab der kleinlaut zu hören bevor auch er zu lachen begann...  
  
„Aber... Erzähl... Wie ist es hier"Izumi kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits, doch nichts desto trotz, er wollte dem Klang der Stimme seines Geliebten lauschen.  
  
Also fluchte Koji über das Essen hier, und daß jenes von Izumi doch viel besser wäre, jammerte über die geregelten Duschzeiten und wie trist die Tage hier doch waren.  
  
„Ich... würde das alles ohne ein Wort der Klage auf mich nehmen... Auch die Hölle selbst würde zum Himmel werden, wärst du nur bei mir... Könnte ich dich nur für immer in meinen Armen halten... Immer..."Wieder verlor Koji den Kampf mit den Tränen. „Izumi... Ich habe dich so sehr vermißt... so sehr... so sehr... Er hat mich innerlich fast zerrissen nicht bei dir sein zu können... das mußt du mir glauben... Ich liebe dich so... Als ich dich vor einem Jahr verlassen mußte, war es als ob etwas in mir stirbt... Jeden Tag ohne dich ist ein Teil von mir in die Dunkelheit abgedriftet... Und ich... ich hatte solche Angst zu verschwinden ohne dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben... Solche Angst, Izumi"  
  
Die Beiden saßen nun schon beinahe zwei Stunden so auf dem alten Möbel und erzählten sich was alles geschehen war. Doch nun endlich war das Thema aufgetaucht welches Izumi nicht zu erwähnen wagte. Zu gross war seine Furcht, Koji zu verletzen oder abgewiesen zu werden. Doch nun war es da, schwebte wie ein Nebel um sie herum, zum einen kühlend und lindernd, zum anderen schwer und undurchschaubar...  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Koji-koi..."Izumi legte seinen linken Zeigefinger auf Kojis Lippen, als dieser erschrocken den Kopf anhob um zu sprechen. „Ich liebte dich schon immer... Aber ich wollte es nicht sehen... Du alleine warst es der meine Mauern einriß und mich in meine Seele blicken ließ. Und ich glaubte dich dafür zu hassen. Doch es war nicht deine Schuld was ich dort sah... Koji du hast mir mein Augenlicht geschenkt... Und als du weg warst drohte ich zu erblinden. Erst zwang ich mich selbst zu vergessen... Doch Koji... Ich... ich will nie mehr blind sein!!! Nicht nach dem was ich sah... Diese Liebe zu dir... Ich will sie nicht aufgeben... Und ich... ich... Bitte... Lass uns diese kurze Zeit genießen. Sobald ich aus dem Camp zurück bin, werde ich wiederkommen... Ich verspr..."  
  
Seine Worte wurden von einem zärtlichen Kuß verschlungen... in Kojis Augen glitzerten Tränen wie Tau an einem Frühlingsmorgen... Doch die Geschichte die sie erzählten war nicht erfüllt von Trauer und Leid... Sie sangen vom Glück... So lieblich wie der Klee sich nach der langen nacht wieder der Sonne öffnet...  
  
Kojis Hand schlich sich leise unter das Enge Tanktop, streichelte zärtlich die Haut die darunter hervorblitze als wäre sie aus reinem Gold. Mit Genugtuung vernahm er das unterdrückte Stöhnen seines Geliebten wahr als er diesen sachte anhob und auf das weiche Polster der Couch legte. Izumi schlang seine Arme um Kojis Hals um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, ihn wieder in ein Siel der Zungen zu verwickeln. Behutsam tastete sich Kojis Hand Izumis Seiten entlang, entfernte den störenden Stoff auf seinem Oberkörper, liebkoste die freigelegte Haut so sanft das es schon fast quälend war. Izumis Zunge strich die geschwungenen Linien Kojis Lippen nach, hinterließ eine Feucht glitzernde Spur zu seinem Ohrläppchen, knabberte sanft daran, biß ein wenig zu um dann die gereizte Stelle sogleich mit seiner Zunge wieder zu verwöhnen.  
  
Kojis Lippen versuchen die von Izumi zu erhaschen... Als sie sich fanden, tanzten ihre Zungen als wollten sie die verlorene Zeit wieder zurückholen. Koji stupste Izumis Zunge mit seiner an, lies sie von ihm einfangen und umschlang sie. Es schien als ob er sie festhalten wollte, in dieser zärtlichen Umarmung für immer einfangen.  
  
Izumi stöhnte erstickt in Kojis Mund als er dessen Hand an seinem Hosenbund fühlte. Er löste sich aus diem Tanz. Knöpfte Kojis Leinenhemd auf und liebkoste jede Stelle der blassen Haut über sich, verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Kojis weitläufiger Brust, blieb dann an den aufgerichteten Brustwarzen hängen. Biß zu und leckte dann gierig das Blut auf welches aus den kleinen Wunden rann. Der metallisch süße Geschmack des Lebenselixiers begann ihn zu reizen, so übersäte er Kojis muskulösen Oberkörper mit kleinen Markierungen und saugte sogleich die rote Flüssigkeit auf... Verschwendete keinen Tropfen. Es war nicht Izumis Art, so etwas zu tun... Doch... verdammt... Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an um nur wegen falschen Vorstellungen aufzuhören.  
  
Koji beugte sein Kreuz durch und ließ Izumi so erfahren, welch Genuß ihm seine Berührungen machten. Er grub seine Hände in Kojis Rücken um ihn so zu sich runter zu ziehen, griff dann nach seiner Hand und führte sie zwischen die beiden glühenden Becken...  
  
Das ließ sich ein Koji nicht zweimal deuten, so befreite er Izumi von der schmerzlich engen Hose, streichelte die Haut über dem Bund der Shorts und entlockte dem Fußballer süße Laute der Lust.  
  
Izumis Gedanken verschwanden immer mehr ins Nichts, als er mit beiden Händen den Hosenknopf des Blonden Engels über sich löste und den Jeansstoff hinunterdrückte bis er zu Boden geleitete. Nun stemmte er seine Ellbogen neben seinen Schulten in das Polster und drückte sich dem zitternden Leib entgegen. Er wollte ihn fühlen... mehr als alles andere... Zu lange hatte er diese Sünde missen müssen... Er zwang Koji nach oben, so daß der Sänger nun auf seinen Fersen hockte. Izumi setzte sich ebenfalls auf, beugte sich nach vorne, um Kojis Erektion in Empfang zu nehmen... Stupste einige male mit der Zungenspitze an die gerötete Eichel, lies sie die ganze Länge abtasten bevor er sie immer mehr in seiner warmen feuchten Höhle aufnahm.  
  
Koji stöhnte mehrmals heftig auf ob der zärtlichen Verführung seines Freundes, beugte sich dann ebenfalls über den geschmeidigen, sehnigen Rücken vor sich. Ließ unzählige Küsse ihren Platz finden. Seine Hand strich unter das letzte Stück Stoff auf dem so begehrten Körper, schob sie nach unten. Izumi ließ schnell mit einer Hand von Kojis Hintern ab, an dem sie sich mittlerweile befanden, streifte die Shorts. Stoppte aber derweil nie mit seinen Spielen an Kojis Glied. Die soeben zurückgewanderte Hand, umschloß nun den Schaft, drückte etwas härter... Entlockte immer mehr Laute der Verzückung.  
  
Die Hände des Größeren glitten zwischen Izumis Beine, versprachen Linderung als sie begannen die pulsierende Größe zu massieren. Izumi spreizte seine Beine weiter auseinander um die so wohl bekannte Wärme willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Der Braunhaarige Junge richtete sich wieder auf, kniete nun dicht vor Koji. Er beugte sich zum Gesicht des Anderen, legte seine Lippen auf die Kojis wo er schon sehnsüchtig und begierig in Empfang genommen wurde. Die süchtigmachenden Berührungen in seinen Lenden ließen sich nicht missen. Immerweiter trieben sie den Bronzenen Körper der Extasse entgegen.  
  
Dies Spiel zog sich nun schon 45 Minuten hin, als Izumi vollkommen außer Atem und heiser einige Worte Stammelte...  
  
„Ko... Ah... Koji... Ich will dich... ganz... Bitte..."  
  
Dieser führte seine Finger zu Izumis Mund um ihnen Feuchtigkeit zu spenden. Und schon waren sie wieder da wo sie am meisten gebraucht wurden. Takutos Finger gruben sich hart in die samtene Haut seines Partners als er dessen Finger an seine Rosette stupsten fühlte... Sachte und ungewohnt geduldig drangen sie in ihn ein, bereiteten ihn auf das kommende vor...  
  
„mhh... mußt du ausgerech... aah...net jetzt den Entschluß fällen ge... duldig zu sein?"Seine Lippen wanderten ein weiteres mal über Kojis Brust als er wehmütig feststellte daß sich die angenehmen Bewegungen in ihm wieder entfernten.  
  
Um diese Lehre nicht länger fühlen zu müssen setzte er sich weiter auf, platzierte sich auf Kojis Schoß und ließ ihn langsam in ihn gleiten. Koji sog scharf Luft in seine Lungen als er endlich wieder diese heiße Enge um sich fühlen konnte. Als Izumi seine Beine um die Hüften des Sängers schloß, konnte sich dieser nicht mehr an die Geduld halten, welche ihm schon immer so schwer viel.  
  
Die zwei schweißbedeckten Körper bewegten sich im immersteigernden Rhythmus dem Höhepunkt und der so ersehnten Erlösung entgegen.  
  
Als Koji diesen bestimmten Punkt in Izumi stimulierte, war dieser nicht mehr zu halten. Nur zu gut wußte der Ältere wie er seinen Geliebten, Punkte vor die Augen zaubern konnte.  
  
Izumi wurde schwindlig und er erlöste sich glühend, und laut schreiend auf Kojis Bauch. Dieser konnte der zuckenden Enge nicht standhalten und kam nach zwei harten Stößen stöhnend und fast ohnmächtig vor Lust tief in seinem Izumi.  
  
Erschöpft und unendlich glücklich brach Izumi über Koji zusammen.  
  
Sie verharrten noch eine Weile in der Haltung, küßten sich immer wieder... Als sie ein penetrantes Klopfen von der Tür vernahmen.  
  
„Ähm... die... äh... Besuchszeit ist vorbei. Ich muß sie leider bitten zu gehen!"  
  
Widerwillig löste sich Izumi aus der innigen Umarmung, hob seine Kleidung auf und bedeckte seine Blöße. Koji tat es ihm grummelnd gleich...  
  
„Izumi... Ich... ich... Bitte verabschiede dich nicht..."  
  
„Du weist das ich nicht hier bl..."  
  
„Ja das weis ich... Aber ich will nicht das du dich verabschiedest... Gehe einfach... Und komme sobald als möglich wieder..."  
  
Nun verstand er... Takuto drückte Koji fest an sich, küßte ihn liebevoll auf die Wange... „Irgendwie werde ich dich hier rausbekommen... Ich liebe dich Koji- koi..."  
  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Koji zu warten, oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ er das Zimmer, rannte tränenüberströmt an einem quitschrotem Sasha vorbei, schnappte sich sein Mantel und lief weiter zu Katsumi, welcher schon auf dem Parkplatz wartete –Jaja auf einen Arzt ist halt verlaß-  
  
Zurück blieb ein verstörter aber überglücklicher Koji...  
  
// Er liebt mich... Izumi... mein Izumi... Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen... Ich liebe dich so sehr... so sehr!!! //  
  
Öh... Nun jetzt weis ich zumindest was ich nicht kann... Aber ich hoffe dieser Besuch ist nicht ganz so schlimm ausgefallen.  
  
Teil IX A long Way to find the Answer  
  
Koji saß nun wieder auf der häßlichen Couch, als Teiko das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Koji? Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Jetzt! Folgen sie mir bitte"  
  
Ohne Widerrede schlenderte der Angesprochen Teiko hinterher, durch etliche monotone Flure bis zu einer kleinen gläsernen Tür welche in den Hinterhof führte. Dort angekommen, begaben sich beide auf eine hölzerne einfach geschnitzte Bank die unter einer kleinen Baumgruppe.  
  
„Nun Teiko, was soll das? Wie kommt es das sie mich einfach so hier hin bringen können. Muß etwas wichtiges sein, daß sie sich die Erlaubnis geholt haben"  
  
Der Junge mit dem leuchtendem Rothaar setzte sich ein wenig auf um Kojis Eiskristalle zu fixieren...  
  
„Ich habe die Verantwortung für sie übernommen, daß heißt ich benötige keinerlei Erlaubnis für solche Sachen innerhalb des Anstalt Anwesens. Aber sie haben recht... Es ist etwas Wichtiges..."  
  
Koji legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schien ziemlich locker zu sein, doch innerlich brodelte es ihn ihm... Irgend etwas sagte ihm daß sich durch Teikos Worte einiges verändern wird.  
  
„Seit ich von ihrem Fall erfuhr, lange bevor ich die Arbeit hier begonnen habe, habe ich jedes einzelne Buch über Jura gelesen das ich gefunden habe. Ich studierte die Gesetze um sie, Koji-kun, hier rauszuholen."Nun setzte sich dieser gerade hin um zum sprechen anzusetzen, doch Teiko war schneller und erstickte jedes Wort Kojis im Keim.  
  
„Und ich habe Hintertüren in den Gesetzen gefunden. Hintertüren welche sie im Idealfall in fünf Jahren in die Freiheit bringen. Bei guter Führung schon in zwei. Jedoch bleibt dann die Bewährungsstrafe de letzten drei Jahre übrig. Verstehen sie soweit?"  
  
Nun war die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Sängers auf die Ausführungen von Teiko konzentriert. Das Bild Izumis, begann zu verblassen, zum ersten mal seit er hier war. „Ja... Ich verstehe... Bitte fahren sie fort..."In seiner Stimme schwang Hoffnung sowie Ungläubigkeit mit.  
  
„Ich habe mich heute während ihres Besuches mit einem Freund von ihnen getroffen. Ich hatte von ihm in ihren Akten erfahren und setzte mich gestern Abend mit ihm in Verbindung. Dieser Mann wäre in der Lage einige seiner Verwandten einzusetzen um den Richterstab und die Juri zu unseren Vorteilen zu besetzten."  
  
„Shibuya..."Kojis Blick weitete sich als es ihm dämmerte... „Er... Er würde sich strafbar machen wenn das rauskommt..."  
  
„Ja... Das habe ich ihm gegenüber auch erwähnt. Aber er meinte das dies nicht wichtig ist. Er wollte nicht daß sie davon erfahren, doch ich denke das es ihr Recht ist das zu wissen. Nun gut... Wenn wir also noch einmal vor Gericht ziehen, die gesamte Sachlage neu aufrollen... Dann werden wir es schaffen sie frühzeitig rauszukriegen. Sie müßten sich allerdings Bereiterklärären von dieser Anstalt in ein Zuchthaus zu wechseln. Sind sie sich bewußt was dies bedeutet?"  
  
„Ich denke schon..."  
  
„Einzelhaft ohne Freigang wie hier im Hof oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hätten lediglich einmal die Woche die Möglichkeit sich alleine unter der Aufsicht von drei Wächtern in der eingezäunten Hofanlage die Beine zu vertreten. Besuche sind einmal im Monat eine halbe Stunde zugelassen, dies jedoch auch wieder unter Aufsicht und in getrennten Räumen. Alle Tätigkeiten sind strickte eingeplant und überwacht. Sollten sie Ärger machen, bedeutet das zwei Wochen Dunkelzelle. Vielleicht werden sie auch in eine andere Stadt verlegt... Sie..."Teiko wandte nun den Blick von Koji als er weitersprach... „Sie werden einmal in der Woche ärztlich untersucht, dies kann entwürdigend sein oder beinahe einer Folter gleichkommen... Sie würden..."  
  
„Lassen sie das... Es ist mir gleichgültig..."unterbrach Koji mit fester sicherer Stimme... „Ich würde alles tun, um so schnell wie möglich wieder bei meinem Izumi sein zu können... Alles..."  
  
Teiko erhob sich von der Bank, sah auf Koji runter und versuchte dessen Augen zu fixieren. „Es gibt da blos einen Hacken... Sie müßten vor Gericht alles wieder aufrollen. Auch jene Dinge die bisher nicht erwähnt wurden... Alles über ihr Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie, und vor allem alles über sie und Izumi-san... „  
  
„Das ist etwas was ich nicht entscheiden kann... Es liegt bei Izumi das zu entscheiden..."  
  
„Gut. Ich werde mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzten und mit ihm darüber sprechen... Kommen sie... Ich werde sie noch in ihr Zimmer geleiten."  
  
Dort angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich und verschwanden beide wieder in ihren eigenen Gedankenwelten.  
  
„Hai, moshi moshi, Izumi." Er wollte das Telefon nicht abheben, zu gross war seine Verwirrung gewesen seit er von Koji wieder weg mußte. Es tat so gut ihn zu sehen, schmecken, fühlen... Und alles woran er denken konnte war sein nächster Besuch... Doch er erinnerte sich an Katsumis Worte als er ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte / Pflege all deine Verbindungen, vielleicht könnte dir ein Fremder hilfreich sein /. Also hob er halt eben ab um zu erfahren wer denn jetzt um neun Uhr abends noch anrief.  
  
~ Herr Izumi, hier ist Teiko. Ich müßte sie dingend sprechen. Könnte wir uns morgen Früh treffen? ~  
  
„Teiko? Tut mir leid aber ich werde morgen wieder zurück ins Camp fahren... Können wir das nicht am Telefon erledigen?"  
  
~ Nein, es ist sehr wichtig! Ich möchte das nicht am Telefon besprechen ~  
  
„Also gut... Wenn sie wollen können wir uns heute Abend sehen."  
  
~ Soll ich zu ihnen kommen? ~  
  
Als Izumi zusagte war Teiko schon beinahe zur Tür hinaus geeilt und in seinen Wagen eingestiegen. Unterwegs kassierte er noch schnell ne Busse wegen zu schnellen Fahrens, und killte fast Izumis Briefkasten als er um die Ecke raste.  
  
Als jener die Haustür öffnete, wurde er kurz begrüßt und sah wie Teiko an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer rauschte.  
  
Izumi schlenderte ihm nach und setzte sich in einen schwarzen Ledersessel gegenüber vom Sofa auf welchem Teiko bereits platz genommen hatte.  
  
„Und Herr Teiko? Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
  
Der immer noch aufgebrachte –weil um einiges ärmere- Rotschopf, holte tief Luft um Takuto die Möglichkeiten welche er bereits Koji erläutert hatte zu erklären und somit die Erlaubnis von dem Fußballer zu erhalten. Teiko konnte schon erahnen, daß der blonde Sänger wohl kaum bereit war ohne dieses Einverständnis vor Gericht zu treten.  
  
Izumi indes, versuchte den Erzählungen zu folgen, realisierte aber nicht wirklich was der andere da von sich gab.  
  
Noch bevor er zu Wort kam, hörte er ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür. / Was denn nun schon wieder /, doch ehe er auch nur in die Nähe der störenden Geräusches gelangt war, kam ein grinsender Katsumi vor ihm zu stehen. Er schob den völlig perplexen Jungen wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und stieß ihn auf den Sessel auf dem er bis eben Teiko lauschte. Dieser indes, schaute auch nicht viel klüger aus der Wäsche als Izumi und stammelte eine überraschte Begrüßung.  
  
„Kommen wir gleich zum Wesentlichen"Katsumis Stimme klang aufgeregt und keuchend... War er hier her gerannt oder was? Elegant ignorierte er die fragenden Blick der Anderen und sprach hastig weiter...  
  
„Dein Plan, Teiko, ist sicherlich eine gute Idee... Aber es ist riskant und zieht wieder alle Medien auf und... Natürlich ist es machbar, doch ich habe vorhin einige Telefonate geführt und bin dabei auf eine andere Lösung gestoßen..."  
  
Einige schwebende Fragezeichen schwebten im Raum herum als dann Izumi wieder fähig war sich zu artikulieren.  
  
„Das ist ja schön, Katsu-chan... Aber... WAS SOLL DAS? Du rennst hier in mein Haus, schwafelst irgendwelches Zeug..."Shibuya warf einen bedeutungs- schwangeren Blick in Takus Richtung... Fuhr dann aber etwas gelassener fort...  
  
„Also... gaaaanz langsam noch mal von vorne... Der Schwachpunkt in deinem Plan, Teiko, ist das kein Präzedenzfall besteht. Das könnte uns auch mit Bestechung de Justiz Probleme bereiten, da der Fall ob Kojis Berühmtheit mehr oder weniger von den Medien beobachtet wird. Sogar wenn wir ihn frei Kriegen in fünf Jahren, wäre das Leben in Tokio für Koji sicherlich nicht angenehm. Aber er bekäme nicht die Erlaubnis aus der Stadt zu gehen, wegen den Bewährungsauflagen."  
  
Teiko setzte sich gerader hin und beobachtete eine Weile stumm den Teppich unter sich. Daran hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht.  
  
„Ich begreife deine Einwände ja... Aber welche andere Möglichkeit haben wir? Bau nicht unnötig Spannung auf!"  
  
„Auf legalem Weg ist es kaum machbar, eine für uns erstrebenswerte Lösung zu erzielen... Also müssen wir... ich..."Shibuya sah beschämt zur Seite... So weit war es also schon gekommen... Doch er mußte etwas tun... Nein, er wollte es... „... es halt eben mit illegalen Mitteln versuchen..."Er wartete geradezu auf die schockierten Reaktionen der beiden jungen Männer, doch statt dessen trat eine knirschende Stille ein... Und dann kam sie... Die Unerwahrteste Entgegnung von Izumi...  
  
„Also gut Katsu-chan... Wie willst du es anstellen, wie lange dauert es bis ich Koji wiederhabe und was soll ich tun..."Auch Teiko war überrascht ob Izumis Worten, verhielt sich aber bis auf Weiteres still...  
  
„Einen Moment bitte..."Shibuya erhob sich, schlenderte in den Flur und tauchte einige Augenblicke später in Begleitung eines großen Mannes an die Mitte zwanzig wieder im Raum... Der Mann trug einen grünen Anzug und orangrotes Haar welches ihm bis auf die Schultern reichte, von einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf ein wenig gebändigt. Er blieb einfach in der Tür zum Flur stehen und begann gelassen, ein wenig kühl mit einem seltsamen Akzent zu sprechen...  
  
„Guten Abend die Herren... Shibuya meinte ich solle ihnen die Mission genauer erklären? Erst einmal... Ich bin Schuldig... Sie sind?"  
  
„I...i...Izumi"Nun war er wirklich geschockt... Was war denn das für einer, und was zum Teufel machte er in seinem Wohnzimmer?  
  
Der gefärbte Rotschopf erhob und verbeugte sich höflich... „Teiko"danach ließ er sich wieder in die Polster fallen...  
  
Ein spöttisches Grinsen machte sich auf den Lippen des Fremden breit... „hmm... Lustig diese Japaner... So... Ich will nicht mehr Zeit verlieren... Sie wollen also diesen Irren aus dieser Anstalt hohlen? Sehe ich das richtig?"  
  
„Er ist nicht irre!!!"Takuto sprang auf und wollte den frechen Kerl schon rausschmeißen als er von seinem Blonden Vertrauten wieder zurück auf den Sessel verwiesen wurde...  
  
# Lass den Scheiß, Kleiner # dröhnte es durch Izumis Kopf... Total verstört griff der sich an die Schläfen...  
  
„Wa... Was war das?!?"  
  
Doch Schuldig ging nicht weiter darauf ein, statt dessen leuchteten seine Augen eine Millisekunde auf um dann aber gleich wieder den gleichgültig Ausdruck anzunehmen, wie zuvor...  
  
„Sie scheinen diesen Koji wirklich zu lieben... Also..."  
  
Erneut sprang der junge Sportler auf, packte diesmal aber Katsumi am Kragen...  
  
„DU VERFLUCHTER... WILLST DU DIE GANZE VERDAMMTE STADT INFORMIEREN...???!!!???"  
  
Der Mann in grün lächelte amüsiert, schritt dann aber näher zu den anderen drei... Teiko immer noch stumm und starr auf dem Sofa...  
  
# Nana... Lass den mal in Ruhe. Der wird noch gebraucht... # wieder diese Stimme in Izumis Kopf... Konnte es sein daß... Ach Quatsch... Oder?  
  
„Also Herr Izumi, das einzige was ich von ihnen wissen muß, ist ob sie bereit sind für diesen Mann ihr jetziges Leben aufzugeben..."  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sein Gesicht in die Richtung des grün gekleideten Fremden, blickte wieder zu Katsumi, welcher ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen schaute... Teiko war ihm irgendwie schon lange entfallen...  
  
„Ja!"Antwortete er zur Überraschung von Shibuya und Teiko, mit fester klarer Stimme... Na eine so schnelle Antwort hatten sie nicht erwartet. Katsumi schien aber irgendwie erleichtert zu sein als er sich in die Rückenpolsterung zurücksinken ließ...  
  
Schuldig fuhr ungerührt fort... „Gut. Sie werden in zwei Wochen am Flughafen sein, dort erwartet sie ein Freund von mir mit falschen Pässen... Keine Angst... Er ist ein Profi. Sie müssen also nichts befürchten. Danach fliegen sie nach Italien. Auch dort werden sie abgeholt. Die ersten drei Nächte verbringen sie in einem Hotel namens Savoy..."  
  
„Italien?"wurde er von Takuto unterbrochen...  
  
„Lassen sie mich gefälligst ausreden... Ich habe nicht sehr viel Zeit"murrte Schuldig ob der dreisten –berechtigten- Frage des jüngeren.  
  
„Danach werden sie in eine Residenz am Meer gebracht, ihr neues zu Hause, sozusagen... Jedoch werden sie eine Woche mit mir und meinen Freunden verbringen... Keine Angst wir sind die meiste Zeit nicht da, da wir Aufträge zu erledigen haben. Zudem ist es besser für die Tarnung denn nach fünf jungen Männern die Urlaub machen werden sie nicht suchen, denn es ist gewiß das sie mit dem Verschwinden Kojis in Verbindung gebracht werden."Izumi war nahe daran wieder etwas zu sagen, entschied sich aber besser den Mund zu halten und erst einmal anzuhören was der Kerl da von sich gab... Verschwinden? Koji?  
  
„Koji werden wir Ende nächster Woche da rausholen und ihn schon früher nach Italien bringen. Ihr Zusammentreffen erfolgt nach unserer Abreise. In Italien werden sie beide unter falschen Identitäten ein neues Leben beginnen... Herr Shibuya hat auch einige Ansprüche gestellt welche wir natürlich erfüllen konnten..."Na klar... Sie waren doch keine Anfänger! „Sie Herr Izumi, haben die Möglichkeit in einem der lokalen Vereine einen Fußball Vertrag abzuschließen, Koji indes müßte sich mit anonymen Songwriting zufrieden geben, aber uns wurde gesagt das dies kein großes Problem sein würde. Zudem besitzt ihre Residenz einige Annehmlichkeiten von welchen sie dann später noch erfahren werden. Sollten ihre Geschwister, Herr Izumi, einverstanden sein, ist ein Studienplatz für beide auf einer renommierten Universität gesichert. Aber ich denke das müßten sie mit beiden selbst abklären. Was war noch... Ach ja... Der einzige wirkliche Hacken an der Sache ist, daß sie die ersten Jahre nicht allzuviel Wirbel um sich machen. Genau gesagt, sie sollten sich aus der Profiliga raushalten, bis der grossteil der Ermittlungen hier in Japan abgeschlossen ist... Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie uns spätestens in zwei Tagen kontaktieren könnten, ob sie einverstanden sind..."  
  
Kurze Stille durchstreifte den Raum, als sich dann Teiko doch entschloß etwas zum Besten zu geben...  
  
„Was kann ich tun?"Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Richtung des lustig gekleideten Mannes...  
  
„Ach ja... das hätte ich beinahe vergessen... Wir benötigen sie am Samstag um uns einlaß in die Anstalt zu verschaffen... Und vor allem um zu navigieren. Die Flure dort sehen sich alle scheiß ähnlich!"Dem Anschein nach war der Kerl schon mal dort... Aber wann? Na ist ja jetzt eigentlich auch egal  
  
Wieder die Verwirrtheit der anderen Anwesenden ignorierend, warf Schuldig eine Mappe zu Izumi mit allen Einzelheiten noch mal fein säuberlich zu Papier gebracht. Im gehen wandte er sich noch einmal um und konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen dem Fußballer was ‚nettes' zu schicken...  
  
# Obwohl ich weis das du es tun wirst Kleiner... #  
  
Teil X Preparations and a big Event  
  
Teiko und Katsumi verabschiedeten sich an diesem Abend schnell um Takuto mit seiner Entscheidung alleine zu lassen. Sie wollten einfach nicht daß der Braunhaarige in seinen Gedanken gestört wird... Und irgendwie war es Izumi recht so... Er hatte schließlich Morgen vor wieder ins Camp zu fliegen und da würde es wohl nicht sehr viel Zeit geben sich ausführlich mit dem Für und Dawider dieser Aktion zu beschäftigen.  
  
// Alles aufgeben... Meine Freunde hier... Ach jetzt lüge ich mich schon wieder selbst an... Seit Koji weg ist und auch schon davor, habe ich näheren Kontakt zu Menschen gemieden... Und meine Geschwister könnten mitkommen... Yugo würde das sehr wahrscheinlich auch gleich machen, aber Serika? Ich denke nicht... Aber... Ich sehe sie auch sonst kaum noch da sie jetzt in Osaka studiert. Zudem sagte sie mir das sie das letzte Studienjahr im Ausland machen will... Das wären also noch eineinhalb Jahre. Und die Variante von Teiko? Klingt ja eigentlich einleuchtend... Aber es ist nicht sicher genug und der Kerl vorhin hatte recht... Es würde nicht einfach werden weiterhin hier in Tokio zu leben. Der Hass der Menschen wäre sicherlich unerträglich, ist es doch schon jetzt komisch auch nur einkaufen zu gehen. Immer wieder werde ich auf meine Freundschaft zu Koji angesprochen und um Fußballverein gibt es auch so einige welche versuchen mich wegen dem auszugrenzen... Ein neues Leben... Doch ist diesem Typ zu trauen? Nun Shibuya wird von ihm überzeugt sein sonst hätte er ihn nicht hier her gebracht. Aber wer ist er eigentlich und vor allem wer ist das ‚wir' von dem er andauernd gesprochen hat? Hmm... Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich es nicht weis... //  
  
Izumi zerbrach sich die ganze Nacht den Kopf, sah immer wieder die Unterlagen durch welche er von Schuldig bekommen hatte. Was sollte er tun?  
  
Die beiden Anderen hatten beschlossen zusammen noch in ein Restaurant zu gehen um noch einige Dinge zu besprechen.  
  
Teiko war der Erste der das Thema aufs Wesentliche lenkte.  
  
„Shibuya-san, verstehen sie meine Zweifel nicht falsch... Doch wer war dieser Typ und was macht der?"  
  
Der eben in frage gestellte junge Mann richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl ein wenig zu recht und begann dann lächelnd zu sprechen...  
  
„Er gehört einer selbständigen Gruppierung an welche verschieden Aufgaben gegen Bezahlung erledigen... Nun ja... Illegale Aufträge. Aber genau das benötigen wir. Glauben sie mir Teiko, sie sind die richtigen für den Job. Ausgebildet von den Besten, geworden zu den Besten... Wir brauchen kein Scheitern zu befürchten, da sie mit Sicherheit nicht scheitern werden!"Das Lächeln wich einer Ernsten Miene als er Teikos sichtliche Zweifel bemerkte.  
  
So sehr er auch versuchte dem anderen Glauben zu schenken... Dieser Typ und seine Freunde sollten in eine Anstalt einbrechen welche einem Hochsicherheitstrakt in nichts nachstand?! Und selbst wenn sie das schaffen würden, gedenken die Herren mit Koji einfach rausspazieren zu können?! Nein... So gut die Kerle auch sein mögen... Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
  
Er räusperte sich einige Male heftig und holte tief Luft...  
  
„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen... Aber kennen sie diese Anstalt überhaupt? Die Mauern und Wächter sind ja noch das eine... Aber dann kommt die direkte Verbindung zur Polizei... Das Ganze Gebäude ist von oben bis unten verdrahtet und elektronisch gesichert... Koji-san's Gesicht ist gespeichert und wehe er setzt einen Fuß zur Tür oder sonst wo raus! Das ist schlichtweg unmöglich... Egal wie gut diese Typen sind! Sogar falls sie es schaffen sollten da raus zu kommen, werden sie an der nächsten Ecke geschnappt, und..."  
  
Die Worte des Rothaarigen wurden von einem lauten Lacher seitens Shibuya unterbrochen... So sehr er es auch verstand das Teiko an diesem Vorhaben zweifelte, er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen...  
  
Der Ausgelachte verstand nun gar nichts mehr... Was sollte das denn?!  
  
„Shibuya-san... Was verschweigen sie mir? Was macht sie so sicher?"  
  
Der kleinere Blondschopf hatte sich nun auch wieder beruhigt... Es war wohl doch besser den anderen aufzuklären bevor der noch ganz in Panik ausbricht...  
  
Er stütze mit beiden Händen das Gesicht und begann wieder freundlich zu lächeln...  
  
„Teiko... Diese Typen... Sie sind nicht nur in allen möglichen Kampfsportarten ausgebildet, sonder beherrschen noch einige andere ‚Fähigkeiten'..."Bevor der Student auch nur genügend Luft holen konnte um etwas zu sagen, fuhr Katsumi nun mit etwas ernsterer Miene fort... „Vier werden in den Trakt eindringen, der eine kümmert sich um die Technik, er ist einer der besten Hacker der Welt also wird das System ihm keine Probleme bereiten. Einer ist zuständig in der Eingangshalle Wache zu halten und zu warnen falls es Probleme geben sollte... Und seien sie sich sicher, er wird die Probleme sehen bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise geschehen können. Sie, Teiko, sind dafür verantwortlich die anderen Beiden zu Koji zu führen. Der junge Mann der eben bei uns war, wird die Wachen, welche ihr auf dem Weg antreffen werdet, auf friedliche Weise eine Zeit lang lahmlegen. Sollte einer besonders Schwierigkeiten machen, ist da noch der vierte und somit letzte Mann im Trakt, er wird auch die letzten Hindernisse wegräumen, zumal es noch welche geben sollte. Der Rückweg verläuft auf dieselbe Weise..."  
  
Teiko mußte erst einmal seinen Unterkiefer wieder in Position bringen bevor er doch noch seine Einwände anbringen konnte...  
  
„Na so weit so gut... Doch wie kommen wir da wieder weg?! Ich meine, das ist..."  
  
Wieder wurde er von Katsumi unterbrochen, diesmal aber nicht von einem Lachen sondern von weiteren Ausführungen...  
  
„Vor dem Gebäude stehen drei Fahrzeuge bereit. Die Männer welche die Arbeit im Trakt verrichtet haben, werden mit dem einten in die Innenstadt fahren. So könnten sie sich, im unmöglichen Fall, daß die Polizei trotz allem Wind davon kriegt, um die Gesetzeshüter kümmern. Sie werden in einem anderen Fluchtwagen, von einem Mann in Sicherheit gebracht, und werden dann über ihr Alibi erfahren damit sie nicht in Verbindung mit dem Ausbruch geraten. Koji hingegen wird mit drei weiteren Männern im letzten Wagen fahren und direkt zum Flughafen gebracht. So schnell wie möglich ins nächste Flugzeug nach Italien..."  
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte eiserne Stille zwischen den Beiden, nur von weitem vernahmen sie die Geräusche um sich herum. Um diese Zeit war nicht mehr viel los in dem kleinen Restaurant, doch zwischendurch brüllte ein Besoffener an der Theke oder es depperte in der Küche welche gerade gereinigt wurde damit sie Morgen wieder voll einsatzbereit war.  
  
Katsumi versuchte verzweifelt den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers zu deuten, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. So war wieder er es, der das Wort ergriff...  
  
„Teiko... Wenn sie nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben wollen... Dann... Ich würde es verstehen..."Er senkte den Kopf welcher immer noch in seinen Händen ruhte und betrachtete die Tischplatte...  
  
„Nein! Ich will Koji helfen... Um jeden Preis!"Die Entschlossenheit die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, erschreckte Katsumi erst, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich schon so etwas gedacht...  
  
Die grasgrünen Augen Teikos verschleierten sich noch mehr als er weitersprach...  
  
„Meine Lösung war nicht durchdacht und beinahe hätte ich Koji in ein Zuchthaus gebracht... Und dies nur aus meiner Naivität heraus..."So sehr er versuchte sich zum sprechen zu zwingen... Seine Stimme versagte...  
  
Katsumis Blick wandte sich wieder auf und versuchte Teikos zu fixieren...  
  
„So ein Blödsinn! Ihre Idee war genau das was wir brauchten... Der einzig wirkliche Schwachpunkt war, daß es einfach zu lange dauern würde... Alle anderen Kleinigkeiten sind mit Bestechung zu übergehen... Aber wissen sie Teiko... Ich hatte bereits aufgegeben... Jedenfalls bis ich die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen gesehen haben... Sie wollen ihrem Bruder wirklich helfen... oder?"  
  
Bruder? Der Nebel um Teikos Augen verschwand in Sekundenbruchteilen als dieses Wort an seine Ohren traf... Eine Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung in seinen Zügen, sprach mehr als alles was er sagen konnte, als Katsumis Worte immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf hallten.  
  
„Ich habe es mehr per Zufall rausgefunden... Aber um ehrlich zu sein... Das spielt keine Rolle... Ich werde mein Maul halten, denn ich halte es für besser wenn das niemand weis... Also... Sind sie dabei?"  
  
Ein erleichtertes Nicken war Antwort genug...  
  
Besagter Tag rückte immer näher... Und somit stieg Izumis Nervosität ins unermeßliche... so sehr er es auch versuchte... All seine Gedanken galten Koji. Und auch wenn er nicht an Gebete glaubte, er sandte seine Wünsche gen Himmel als der Abend vor dem Ausbruch gekommen war...  
  
// Ich weis nicht ob es so etwas wie Gott oder Teufel gibt... Doch... Egal wer dieses Flehen erhört... Mein Herz sehnt sich so sehr nach ihm... so sehr... Ich verstehe die ganze Sache nicht und ehrlich gesagt habe ich große Zweifel... Aber sollte es eine Chance geben... Bitte... Lass mich meinen Luzifer wiederhaben... Er brachte das Licht in meine vernebelte Seele... Er ist mein Engel... Mein gefallener Engel... //  
  
Er hatte sich bereits wenige Stunden nachdem Schuldig wieder gegangen ist mit seinen Geschwistern unterhalten. Serika war begeistert in Italien zu studieren und erklärte ohne langes Überlegen, daß sie anfangs nächstes Semester kommen würde. Yugo hingegen wollte sich nicht dazu überreden lassen. Doch er zögerte nicht damit Izumi zu versichern, daß er ihn verstand. Ja auch Yugo war erwachsener geworden. Er duldete einfach nicht das Takuto es sich anders überlegen wollte, nur weil sein kleiner Bruder nicht mit wollte... So versprach er ihm hoch und heilig, daß er ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit besuchen würde. Das Telefonat mit Schuldig wurde auch gleich bei Izumis Geschwistern gemacht, welche übrigens Ferien hatten und deshalb zusammen zu Hause waren.  
  
Koji wußte von all dem nichts... Und das war gut so... Er sollte überrascht sein, denn um so besser ist seine Kooperation. Ansonsten würde er wohl gleich zu seinem Izumi wollen... Als der große Tag endlich da war, schlummerte der Sänger auf seiner Britsche und summte im Schlaf eine süße russische Melodie. Takuto hatte solchen Gefallen an dem Schlaflied gefunden, das dieser nicht eher ruhte bis Koji ihm beigebracht hatte wie man es auf dem Klavier spielt. Von da an schlich diese Melodie sich durchs Haus wenn Izumi nicht mehr weiter wußte... Er meinte dann immer das dies die Musik seiner Seele sei, und er sie so befreien konnte... Meist hielt sich der langhaarige Blonde dann immer im Hintergrund um Izumi nicht zu stören, doch manchmal setzte er sich zu ihm und sang mit sanfter Stimme den Text mit... Und jetzt konnte er dieses Lied immer hören... Es war sein ständiger Begleiter, in der Stillen Hoffnung es könnte auch seine Seele weit weg tragen... Zu seinem Izumi... Ja seine Seele eilte immer zu ihm...  
  
Exakt um 16 Uhr fuhren drei Personenwagen auf den groß angelegten Parkplatz vor der Anstalt. Aus einem dunkelblauen Mercedes stiegen vier Männer aus. Einer von ihnen war Schuldig, der neben einem braunhaarigen größeren, und sehr wahrscheinlich älteren, Mann in Richtung Eingang lief. Ein Stück weiter hinten folgten ein ziemlich kleiner und feminin wirkender schwarzhaariger Junge und ein Blonder mit raspelkurzen Haaren und Augenklappe. Nun war auch Teiko aus einem der anderen Wagen gestiegen und gesellte sich zu Schuldig und seinen ‚Gefährten'.  
  
Während die fünf ihren Auftrag im Sanatorium erledigten, stieg ein junger sehniger Mann mit goldblonden schulterlangen Haaren aus einem alten Volvo aus und zündete sich gelangweilt eine Zigarette an... Was dauerte das auch so lange?!  
  
Am Steuer des roten Ferraris saß ein finster dreinblickender Rothaariger, dessen Blick sich nicht vom Eingang abwand, während hinten im Wagen zwei Jungs sich stritten welchen Musiksender nun eingeschaltet werden sollte. Sichtlich genervt drehte sich der Fahrer nach hinten und fluchte in wunderbarer Vielfalt. Der eine der beiden Krachmacher zog seinen blonden Wuschelschopf ein während der etwas größere versuchte seinen Musikwunsch nun auch dem Rothaarigen näher zu bringen...  
  
Drinnen lief fast alles nach Plan. Das Sicherheitssystem wurde erfolgreich lahmgelegt, sowie die Wachen und die anderen Mitarbeiter der Klinik. Nur einer hatte Schuldig nicht gekriegt und mußte nun von dem einäugigen Blonden zur ‚Ruhe' gebracht werden. Teiko führte sie immer näher an Kojis Zelle...  
  
Koji lag immer noch schlafend und träumend auf den Laken... Immer wieder konnte er Izumis Stimme hören wie sie seinen Namen rief...  
  
# Koji-san... Stellen sie keine Fragen und folgen sie uns sobald wir da sind. Wir werden sie hier raus holen #  
  
Er schreckte hoch... Was war das? Eindeutig nicht Izumis Stimme... Wurde er denn jetzt total verrückt... Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, wurde seine Zellentür aufgeschlossen und er konnte im kalten Licht des Flures drei Männer erkennen... Einer davon war Teiko... Ganz klar... Aber...  
  
„Koji, kommen sie..."Teiko streckte die Hand nach ihm aus...  
  
„W...Was zum...?!?!"Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er sich nun freuen sollte oder einfach seine Verwirrtheit weiter steigern.  
  
Da war wieder diese Fremde Stimme in seinem Geist, welche ihn fast überwältigte, ihnen willenlos zu folgen... Doch er konnte sie noch rechtzeitig abfangen...  
  
# Mensch... Was bist du nur für ein Sturkopf... Wir wollen dich hier rausholen... Also beweg deinen Arsch... #  
  
Teiko bemerkte, daß es wohl keinen Zweck hatte Koji so zum rauskommen zu bewegen. Denn der hatte ihm einmal gesagt das er nichts tun würde was Izumi verletzen könnte. Und so wie er Koji kannte, sah er in einer Flucht eine Gefahr für seinen Geliebten... Also mußte er wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen...  
  
„Izumi weis bescheid! Aber nun kommen sie endlich... Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt!"  
  
// Izumi weis bescheid... Aber das ist doch unmöglich... Hat er das arrangiert? Aber wenn das die Wahrheit ist... //  
  
Vor dem eingezäunten Gebäude, saßen nun wieder beide Fahrer am Steuer und warteten ungeduldig darauf, daß die restlichen Männer samt Koji wieder rauskamen. Schon wenige Minuten später rannten die erwarteten Gestalten auf die Fahrzeuge zu. Koji wurde vorne in den Ferrari gestoßen, (erstaunlicherweise war einfach zu zügeln, dieser Blonde mußte Bärenkräfte besitzen) Teiko setzte sich wieder zu dem Mann welcher alleine im Auto saß und die vier übriggebliebenen, hechteten nun in den Benz.  
  
Von nun an trennten sich die Wagen, jeder auf seiner Route zum Ziel. Der rote Flitzer rauschte auf die Autobahn in Richtung Flughafen. Und obwohl Koji tausend Fragen quälten, saß er still und ruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz, als der kleinste der drei anderen im Auto ihm einen Umschlag reichte.  
  
„Nanjo-san... Das sind gefälschte Papiere. Damit werden sie mit uns zusammen nach Europa fliegen. Genauer gesagt, Italien. Ein Freund von ihnen hat bereits Gepäck und alles andere zum Zielort geschickt, doch sie sollten sich jetzt was anderes anziehen."  
  
Mit den Worten wurde ihm ein paar Jeans, ein schwarzes Tank-Top und eine Lederjacke gereicht. War gar nicht so leicht sich auf dem engen Raum mit den langen Beinen umzuziehen.  
  
Trotz aller Zweifel tat er wie gehiessen und entschied sich, sich einmal nicht Koji typisch aufzuführen. Sollte dies eine Falle sein, wäre es doch auch gleichzeitig eine Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Hauptsache er ist aus dieser Anstalt raus...  
  
Mehrere Male auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen, versuchte Koji sich selbst dazu zu bringen die drei Männer anzusprechen. Aber ein Blick in die kalten Augen des Fahrers genügte um ihm ein Schweigen aufzuerlegen.  
  
Als der rote Ferrari gelangte wendig in die Einstellhalle des Flughafens und Koji wurde nach einigen Minuten in ein Café gebracht wo auch schon Katsumi auf ihn wartete. Die anderen Männer machten sich auf zum Check-in.  
  
„Shibuya? Wa...was soll das alles?!"vorsichtig, beinahe ängstlich setzte sich Koji neben seinen langjährigen Freund an den Tresen des Flughafencafes. Dieser lächelte ihn wissend an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die linke Schulter.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt nicht die zeit dir alles zu erklären. Aber bitte tu einfach was die Jungs dir sagen. Ich habe sie angeheuert dich da raus zu holen. Ich nehme an du hast die falschen Papiere schon erhalten?"Er schaute nun seinen Freund direkt in die eisblauen Augen. Und obwohl er die Verwirrung darin erkannte, konnte er jetzt einfach nicht darauf eingehen, denn in einer Stunde würde dieser schon im Flieger sitzen, auf dem Weg in sein neues Leben.  
  
„Ja schon, aber... Wo ist Izumi?"Er würde alles tun, aber das mußte er wissen. Er vertraute dem Blonden ja, aber das war ihm zu wichtig als das er nicht fragen konnte.  
  
„Er weis davon. Koji..."Katsumi verlor sein Lächeln, setzte eine ernste Miene auf als er leise weitersprach... „Er wird alles was er jetzt hat aufgeben... Für dich Koji. Ihr werdet gemeinsam ein neues Leben beginnen. Um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich nicht so recht daran das er es tun wird... Aber du wirst ihn schon bald wiedersehen. Und genau aus diesem Grund mußt du tun was man dir sagt! Verstehst du? Du bist mein bester Freund, aber ich werde nicht zulassen daß du Takuto noch einmal enttäuschst! Das ist deine letzte Chance, und..."Irgendwie war er froh darüber das er von Koji unterbrochen wurde, denn er wußte beim besten Willen nicht mehr wie er weitersprechen sollte... Das alles ging ihm näher als er jemals gedacht hätte.  
  
Der Sänger senkte seine Gesicht bei den Worten seines Vertrauten, aber er konnte einfach nicht nur zuhören...  
  
„Katsumi, laß gut sein. Ich werde alles tun was man von mir verlangt! Bitte vertrau mir, ich mache keinen Ärger. Wann werde ich ihn wiedersehen?"Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig und weich trotz der Anschuldigung das er seinen Engel verletzten würde. Er war entschlossen seine aufbrausende Art zu unterdrücken so lange es nur ginge.  
  
Katsumi schaute etwas erschrocken auf, sprach dann aber wieder betont leise weiter.  
  
„Gut! Es wird noch etwa drei Wochen dauern. Tut mir leid Koji, daß ich dir jetzt nicht mehr erklären kann... Aber es ist nicht die Zeit."Kurze Stille trat ein wurde aber von einer Frauenstimme aus dem Lautsprecher durchstochen... Die anschließenden Flüge wurden durchgesagt als Katsumi aufstand und sich wieder an Koji wandte...  
  
„Du mußte jetzt los. Dein Flieger geht gleich... Ich habe dir einige Sachen eingepackt, der Koffer ist bereits eingecheckt. Und... Wenn du... Koji, ich..." Es gab kein Halten mehr, Shibuya liefen Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Der Größere stand nun ebenfalls auf, trat neben seinen aufgelösten Freund und nahm ihn sachte in die Arme. Hatte er ihn schon einmal weinen gesehen? Ihn der immer fröhlich und heiter war... Ihn der sich immer hinter einer Fassade versteckte... Seinen besten Freund, der jetzt alles riskierte ihm zu helfen... Ihm und Izumi... Wie oft hatte er Katsumi schon verletzt und in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Aber er hielt immer zu ihm, ließ ihn niemals im Stich. Und wie hatte er sich bedankt?!  
  
„Danke!"Shibuyas Augen weiteten sich, eine weitere Träne löste sich aus ihnen als er die Stimme seines Freundes an seinem Ohr vernahm.  
  
„Ich weis nicht wie du das geschafft hast, oder wieso du das tust... Aber ich bin dir unendlich dankbar... unendlich... Du warst immer mein bester Freund, egal was ich auch ausgefressen hatte. Und dafür bin kann ich dir nicht genug danken! Keine Angst, ich werde nichts tun was ich nicht soll, denn ich vertraue dir..."Er drückte Katsumi ein wenig fester an sich, löste sich aber dann von ihm und wandte sich zum gehen... Auf dem Weg nach draußen drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Blonden Mann der immer noch auf derselben Stelle stand und sich die Tränen aus dem fassungslosen und verwirrten Gesicht wischte...  
  
„Ich hoffe ich werde auch dich bald wiedersehen."Dann begab er sich zu dem Rothaarigen Mann der schon vor dem Café auf ihn wartete.  
  
Noch Minuten später verharrte Katsumi regungslos, bis er sich dann wieder an den Tresen setzte und noch einen Martini bestellte.  
  
// 'Ich hoffe ich werde auch dich bald wiedersehen' Das ist das erste Mal das Koji so etwas zu mir sagte... Noch nie zuvor hat er sich bei mir so ehrlich bedankt... Er nannte mich seinen besten Freund... Er vertraut mir... Das hatte er gesagt. Ja, Koji... Ich hoffe auch dich bald wiederzusehen... //  
  
Koji trottete folgsam den Männern, welche ihn hier her gefahren hatten hinterher in Richtung der Check-in Offices.  
  
„Darf ich wissen wie sie heißen?"Seine Stimme klang schon fast absurd höflich, wenn man bedachte das es Kojis war.  
  
Der Rothaarige kam zum stehen als sie an der Warteschlange ankamen. Seine Augen welche bis jetzt immer so starr waren richtete er nun auf den Sänger.  
  
„Ich bin Aya, und das sind Ken und Omi... Die anderen wirst du später kennenlernen."Und schon richtete er sich wieder nach vorne, während die anderen beiden Koji die Hände reichten. Aber auch sie waren ernst und kalt. Also verhielt sich Koji weiterhin ruhig und still.  
  
Am Schalter saß eine attraktive Dame mit rötlichen Haaren, sie betrachtete den Paß, bemerkte aber nicht im geringsten das dieser nicht echt war, also erledigte sie die Formalitäten und verabschiedete Koji mit den Worten:  
  
„Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Flug, Herr Murai"  
  
Da alles weitere auch ohne Zwischenfälle verlief saß Koji schon wenige Minuten später, in einer 747 nach Europa. Und obwohl der Zielort mehrere Male durchgesagt wurde wußte er immer noch nicht wohin es gehen wird, denn seine Gedanken ließen es nicht zu das etwas von draußen zu ihm durchdrang.  
  
So... tut mir leid, dieses Kapitel ist nicht wirklich gelungen. Ich habe den Ausbruch aber absichtlich nicht beschrieben, da es mehr oder weniger eine Wiederholung von Shibuyas Erklärung geworden wäre. Die nächsten Kapitel werden, wie ihr sicher schon vermutet, eine art Crossover. Aber ich versuche mein Bestes daß die Story weiterhin auf Izumi und Koji bezogen bleibt. Tja... dann mach ich mich mal an die Arbeit und schreib weiter... Danke an alle die sich bis hier hin gequält haben, und ich hoffe ihr lest munter weiter... 


End file.
